Mas alla del destino
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Hisana y Byakuya fueron novios cuando eran jóvenes pero separaron a causa de la familia de este y Hisana comenzaba su carrera como bailarina. Después de 15 años se vuelven a encontrar. Pero ahora cada quien tiene una familia pero muchos secretos saldrán a la luz. Hay ichiRuki y Byahisa.
1. Chapter 1

Era el primer día del nuevo ciclo escolar en la escuela Tsukihana. Todos los alumnos estaban en el gimnasio, en medio de la inauguración. EL director Urahara Kisuke comenzó a alentar a los alumnos.

Jovenes, sean bienvenidos y quiero que disfruten su estancia aquí. Bien le cederé el micrófono a una mujer admirada por mi y por muchos de ustedes.

La mujer que tomo el micrófono dejo a todos helados por su delicadeza y belleza. Sus ojos grises y su cabello negro la hacían hermosa y su delicada y suave voz la hacían gentil.

-La danza es lo mas hermoso que el ser humano a creado. Fusiona la música con los delicados movimientos del cuerpo para expresarse. La fluidez del mismo da la impresión de estar volando. Yo seré su maestra de danza y ahora que muchas de ustedes adicionarán para entrar estaré feliz de ser su maestra- la mujer bajo del estrado causando mucho revuelo.

-Oh por dios ella es Ukitake Hisana-

-Ella es una leyenda en el mundo de la danza, es bailarina y coreografa-

-Si, Hisana-sama será nuestra maestra-

hablaban las jóvenes de primer grado, entusiasmadas.

-Bien, jóvenes pueden retirarse-dijo el director con desfachatez.

- Rukia, No puedo creer el alboroto que hicieron todos cuando vieron a mamá-exclamo una chica de ojos amarillentos llegando le a un precioso color dorado. de cabellera negra con tonalidad azulada, su piel estaba un poco bronceada

-Lo se Senna Pero tu también estarías así si ella no fuera nuestra madre y la vieras por primera vez como muchos de estos chicos-respondió una chica de ojos violáceos, delgada de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura.

-Pues me daría pena estar tan emocionada pero creo que estaría igual que ellos. Pero mejor vayamos a nuestro salón antes de que nos dejen afuera- dijo Senna un poco preocupada viendo el reloj, comenzó a correr a su salón seguida por Rukia.

La maestra ya estaba adentro del salón, las chicas solo se dedicaron miradas mientras estaban indecisas, por cual de las dos preguntaría si las dejaran pasar. Rukia cansada de esperar fue la que pregunto

-Sensei ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Rukia un poco incomoda pues sus compañeros posaron sus miradas en ella y en Senna.

-Claro, pasen. Pero señoritas espero que no se les haga costumbre- hablo la maestra- Tomen asiento por favor-

solo quedaban dos lugares vacíos y para mala suerte de las chicas no estaban juntos. uno estaba hasta adelante y uno en las fila de atrás.

Senna solo suspiro pero sus ojos brillaron al ver que se había sentado al lado de un joven de cabellos naranjas. Su perfil era perfecto, el color de su piel de sus ojos eran color miel.

Por lo contrario Rukia se sentó al frente, al lado de un chico de cabellos negros que le recordaban a los de Senna por la tonalidad y sus eran verdes, bastante enigmáticos.

-Antes que nada mi nombre es Unohana Retsu y ustedes son el primero A-dijo la Sensei- aun no me dan la lista oficial del salón pero para ir conociéndolos ustedes hagan una lista y me la harán llegar.

Los alumnos hicieron lo que se les dijo que hicieran. Rukia no dejaba de voltear a ver a su hermana, que se notaba que se había enamorado a primera vista por décima vez en ese año. Cuando la lista fue entregada a la maestre por el joven de cabellos naranja, pues era el ultimo.

-Bien ahora que los nombre levantan su mano para saber quienes son- Abarai renji- menciono la maestra un chico de cabellos rojos y un poco mal encarado alzo la mano y así cada uno de los alumnos y cuando llegó a la ojivioleta los comentarios no se hicieron esperar - Ukitake Rukia-

Todos la volteaban a ver, incluso el chico de ojos verdes sentado al lado de ella, eso le causo un gran sonrojo pero volteo la cabeza para disimular, lo mismo paso cuando llegaron a la otra joven de mismo apellido

-Ukitake Senna- menciono la maestra dejando a todos aun mas perplejos

-''Son hermanas''-dijeron asombrados muchos excepto el chico al lado de Senna, que respondía al nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Mientras en la oficina del director un hombre con semblante frió, ojos grises, cabello negro entraba. Tenia un porte impresionante era un hombre poderoso. Dueño de la empresa Kuchiki. Era bastante atractivo.

-Señor Kuchiki Byakuya, me complace que me visite. Pero me gustaría saber ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-el director hablaba con su singular personalidad.

-Vengo a ti por que quiero que mi hija estudie aquí. Quiero que este lejos de los escándalos de los que siempre la han acosado-dijo el hombre

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido por mi escuela. Y no te preocupes. ¿Tu hija viene contigo?-pregunto curioso el director volteando de lado a lado como si algo buscara.

-No, ella vendrá mañana-

-Mañana la espero entonces-el director extendió la mano al hombre. Este respondió el saludo. Luego salio de la dirección.

Hisana caminaba distraída con algunos CD's en la mano para su clase de danza, cuando alzo la mirada y vio a Byakuya caminando. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y como su corazón se detenía por un momento. Sentía sus labios secos y un hueco en el estomago y no era para menos. Ver a quien fue en su juventud el amor de su vida en el lugar menos esperado hubiera causado ese efecto en cualquiera.

Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, necesitaba hablar con el director. Quien al ver la forma en la que entro y su palidez comenzó a reírse.

-Por la reacción que tuviste, creo que te encontraste con el ¿No es así?-pregunto el Rubio amablemente

-Si ¿Que hacia el aquí?-pregunto Hisana confundida.

-Su hija entrará a esta escuela-tenia una gran sonrisa aquel hombre, ella sabia que era fastidioso pero eso iba mas haya de cualquier broma pesada.

* * *

Era hora del receso y Senna necesitaba contarle a su hermana del fabuloso Kurosaki Ichigo. Corrió a sentarse a lado de su hermana quien ya tenia idea del tema del almuerzo.

-Antes de que me hables de tu príncipe naranja, déjame decirte que no pienso ser usada ni una vez mas en alguno de tus planes para enamorar a tus príncipes-advirtió Rukia, desanimando a su hermana quien hizo un puchero al escucharla.

-Es que yo lo se Rukia, el es perfecto-emitió Senna.

-Perfecto, si si fuera una zanahoria pienso que seria muy bonita- se burlo la ojivioleta

El chico de cabellos naranja no pudo contener su enojo,se levanto y caminaba hacia la joven de cabello negros hasta que quedo cautivado por su sonrisa.

De hecho quedo parado enfrente de las chicas como un tonto, pues no pudo ocultar que se había sorprendido de la belleza de Rukia. La ojivioleta lo miró y se sonrojo por que pensó que la había escuchado. Senna por su parte no dejaba de observarlo y derretirse.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise-Rukia intentaba disculparse

-No puedo creer que una enana como tu sea tan ruidosa-se quejo el pelinaranja, su orgullo no le dejaba irse sin decirle nada a aquella joven. Al decirle enana causo una risilla en Senna

-Senna-chilló Rukia,

-Vez, así es como se debe reír una chica, no como tu enana escandalosa- El comentario causo el completo enfurecimiento de la ojivioleta, y el rubor de Senna.

-Ire a ver a mamá-le anuncio a su hermana y salio de su salón enojada_ -¿Como se atreve a insultarme ese tonto y mi hermana seguirle la corriente?- _pensaba la joven mientras buscaba el salón de danza.

Rukia se sorprendió al abrir las puertas de aquel salón que su madre estuviera llorando,

-Mamá ¿Que tienes?-pregunto preocupada la joven

-No es nada amor, solo que haber regresado a esta escuela es un poco melancólico-dijo la mujer quien abrazaba a su hija

-Mamá no me importa saber quien es mi padre por que no quiero que te lastimes, y si yo no te hago ese tipo de preguntas no creo que debas lastimarte tu sola por cosas que ya pasaron-la chica era muy comprensiva

-Lo se, y tienes razón mi amor-Hisana se secaba las lagrimas.

**Bien Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, bien en esta historia es IchiRuki, y hay Bastante ByaHisa. Dejenme Reviews para que sepa que les pareció.**


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana, en el salón de Rukia y Senna no había nada nuevo. Excepto que Rukia no toleraba al futuro novio de Senna. El rumor de que ambas eran hijas de Hisana se esparció como pólvora. Y muchas jóvenes se acercaron a ellas por curiosidad.

La mayoría decía que Rukia era la misma imagen de Hisana. Cosa que aunque no pareciera encelaba a Senna.

Unohana-sensei entro en el salón- Bien, tomen asiento y guarden silencio. Les presentaré a alguien- la maestra abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a una joven de delgada silueta, piel blanca, ojos marrones,

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Momo-el nombre impacto a muchos y mas el apellido- Se supone que debería de haber venido desde el segundo día pero me enferme- le explico a la sensei

-Creo que alguien causará mas revuelo que las Ukitake-dijo una joven de cabello verde, causando la mirada fulminante de Senna.

-No veo asientos disponibles-dijo la maestra

-Que se siente en mi lugar, yo iré por otra silla- dijo Ichigo quien se levanto, causando el asombro de Rukia

-'_'No es tan malo como parece''-_pensó ella mientras Senna no dejaba de observar a la chica que le había robado que su sol se sentará junto a ella.

-Hola mi nombre es Momo- se presento la castaña con Senna

-Yo soy Ukitake Senna-dijo con altivez la ojidorado

-¿Tu madre es Ukitake Hisana?-hablo Momo con un brillo en los ojos emocionada

-Si ella es mi madre y ¿vez a esa chica de cabello negro?-pregunto Senna esperando la respuesta de la castaña quien solo asintió

-Es mi hermana Rukia-

El pelinaranja entraba al salón cargando la silla y la puso enfrente de Rukia, causando molestia, ya que Unohana Sensei estaba escribiendo en el pinzaron.

-Oye, no me dejas ver-grito con molestia la joven,

-Pues crece- respondió el ojimiel con fastidio

-Por favor guarden silencio o los sacare del salón-advirtió la sensei con una sonrisa maléfica

El director dio el saludo matutino desde su micrófono a toda la escuela

-Jóvenes recuerden que las audiciones para el club de danza comenzaran mañana desde las 9 de la mañana y las personas que lo presenten tendrán su falta justificada, bien sigan estudiando- saludo alegremente el director y con el anuncio se alborotaron las chicas de la escuela.

-niñas cállense, o saco a todo el salón-grito la sensei y como no le hicieron caso cumplió su amenaza.

Y eso fue el primer castigo en todo el semestre, Todo el salón en fila afuera de su salón. Y para mala suerte de Rukia al lado le toco al lado del ojimiel.

-Dios, por que te gusta torturarme poniéndome al lado del Gnomo histérico-se quejo Ichigo ganándose una patada de la morena

-Cállate hombre con complejo de garrocha-

la pelea de ambos despertó la curiosidad de muchos, algunos reían y otros comentaban que harían bonita pareja. Haciendo enojar a Senna. Quien inmediatamente tomo a su hermana y la llevo lejos

-Rukia ¿que haces?. Te dije que me gustaba Ichigo ¿No me digas que a ti te gusta también?-pregunto con molestia la ojidorado

-No. Ese tipo es insoportable- le dijo muy enserio la morena de cabello largo a su hermana

-Que bueno por que ya que te llevas tan bien con el tu me ayudaras a que se enamore de mi-dijo con entusiasmo Senna mientras su hermana solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Estas loca, pero eres mi hermana y si puedo te ayudare. Pero estaré practicando para las audiciones- dijo la chica seria

-Estaremos, yo también haré audiciones-le guiño el ojo a su hermana.

La escuela se terminó y solo querían llegar a casa. pero tenían que esperar a que su madre terminara de cerrar el salón de danza.

-Mamá tengo hambre, apúrate- se quejo Senna mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Hisana.

Rukia se sentó adelante en el asiento del copiloto y Senna se acostó en los asientos de atrás, despues de 10 minutos de camino se quedo dormida.

-Por cierto Rukia, Tu hermana me contó que esta enamorada de un joven y que tu te llevas con el cuéntame ¿Como es?-pregunto curiosa

-Es alto y parece un maleante con ese cabello. Es pesado y se la pasa diciéndome enana. Es un chico muy molesto-dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido causando la risa de su mamá.

-Las quiero tanto, ustedes son mi vida- Dijo Senna con una sonrisa plena observando a sus dos retoños - Aunque son hijas de las mismas personas son muy distintas y te diré un secreto Rukia, tu eres la que mas se parece a su papá-

-Sabes, deja de decir esas cosas, no me siento cómoda escuchando eso-se quejo Rukia -Por cierto ayúdame a ensayar mamá

-¿Por que ensayarías?-pregunto Hisana confundida

-Por las audiciones mamá-dijo intentando sonar obvia

-Pero tu y tu hermana no harán audiciones. Ustedes me ayudarán a elegir a las integrantes- la noticia que le acababa de dar su madre la había abrumado. Se sentía menos nerviosa cuando creía que haría el casting.

* * *

Momo llegaba a su casa, el chófer de su padre había pasado a recogerla a la escuela. Su casa era una enorme y lujosa mansión, donde vivían ella y su padre. Aunque había pasado mas tiempo con la servidumbre que con su padre por el trabajo que el tenia. Ella había viajado a muchos lugares pero eso no la hacia sentir menos vacía.

Entró a la casa y una mujer fue a recibirla, estaba vestida como ejecutiva. Usaba lentes y su cara era muy dulce.

-Nanao-san ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto sin entender mucho

-Bien, Kuchiki-san me mando para decirte que no podrá acompañarte a comer- la noticia no hizo efecto en la joven castaña

-Si no esperaba eso-dijo con desanimo la castaña, pero entonces recordó algo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- Nanao-san ¿tu sabes quien es Hisana Ukitake?

La pregunta que realizo la castaña puso bastante nerviosa a la pelinegra quien solo negó con la cabeza

-¿por que me preguntas quien es Momo-chan?-respondió nerviosa la mujer de lentes

-Bien Ella es la que hizo las coreografías del Inue Orihime la Idol- La castaña hablaba emocionada mientras la explicación calmaba a mujer de lentes - Y a la escuela en la que estoy ella es maestra del club de danza y mañana haré la prueba para ver si quedó en el club-

-Pero ¿tu padre esta de acuerdo?-pregunto Nanao intrigada

-el no se enterará, Por favor-suplicaba Momo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Está bien- suspiro derrotada la pelinegra.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisana, se levanto antes de que sonara su alarma, empaco sus discos y su ropa deportiva. Despertó a sus hijas para que desayunaran. Rukia se levanto rápido pero con Senna tuvo que insistir un poco mas.

-Senna despiértate. Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa-gritaba Hisana

-Ya voy- decía la joven adormilada quien se levantaba e iba a la mesa donde estaba el desayuno y su hermana ya estaba comiendo.

-Hola Rukia- dijo Senna sonriendole a su hermana

-hola Senna. ¿Por que estas tan feliz?-pregunto Rukia confundida

-Por que hoy no tendremos clases ni tu ni yo, aparte de que mamá solicito que Ichigo y creo que también Kaien ayudaran a acomodar el salón de danza para las audiciones y cuando terminen ellos retiraran todo de nuevo y yo estaré cerca de mi sol-dijo Senna en un suspiro enamorada

-Hay tan temprano y hablando de la zanahoria-se quejo Rukia quien se levanto de la mesa y se fue a poner su uniforme.

-Tu necesitas novio para que se te quite lo amargada- grito Senna desde la mesa haciendo que Rukia le aventara un zapato que no le pego

-Ya cálmense y apresúrense- ordenó seria Hisana.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela afuera del salón de danza ya estaban Ichigo y kaien esperando.

-Buenos días muchachos, me disculpo por hacerlos trabajar tan temprano- dijo amablemente la mayor de las tres

-No se preocupe es un placer al estar trabajando con usted-dijo Kaien con una sonrisa

-Usted y su hija Senna son muy amables se parecen tanto- hablo el pelinaranja en tono de burla haciendo enojar a Rukia.

-Chicos muevan las bocinas a las esquinas del salón por favor- ordeno Hisana

Rukia y Senna salieron del salón a tomar los nombre de las chicas que iban a hacer las pruebas, y asignarles su numero.

-Son demasiadas- se quejo Senna -Pero ni la mitad va estar en el club de danza- dijo con malicia ganándose el reproche de su hermana

-Deja de ser así Senna- regaño Rukia.

Cuando terminaron de apuntar los nombres y asignar los números fueron pasando en grupos de diez en diez, Rukia y Senna mostraban una coreografía y las jovencitas las seguían.. En total eran 72 alumnas que querían entrar al club.

Se califico la fluidez de los movimientos, la elegancia, ejecución. Un nombre en la lista llamó la atención de Hisana

La numero 53 Kuchuki Momo. Tenia fluidez pero era un poco torpe, aun le faltaba mucho pero no era tan mala. Sonrió al verla bailar.

Cuando terminaron las audiciones todos volvieron a sus clases excepto Senna y Rukia quien hacían una lista de las 5 que quedarían dentro del club. Llevaban 4 en lista cuando Hisana vio que faltaba un numero.

-¿Que dicen de la 53?-pregunto Hisana, Rukia arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza

-Bailo mejor las 56, Nel la del cabello verde-dijo Senna seria

-Si tienes razón-dijo Rukia

-Creo que terminamos, ahora Rukia ve a dársela a Urahara-san, el las anunciara por el microfono-dijo Hisana a su hija quien obedientemente le hizo caso.

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director, comenzó a correr y sin darse cuenta casi al llegar choco con alguien cayendo al piso.

-Las jovenes no se ven bien corriendo-esbozo una voz masculina, Rukia alzo la mirada era un hombre de traje sus cabellos eran negros, largos y su mirada fría.

-Lo siento-dijo Rukia aun en el piso, se sentía helada.

El hombre la miraba friamente, entonces se agacho y observo su cara

-Te pareces mucho a alguien- dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía caminando dejando a Rukia confundida

LA joven se levanto y camino hasta la oficina de Urahara.

-Oye, quien era ese hombre-pregunto curiosa causando una risa de satisfacción en el.

-Su nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, fue amigo de tu madre. Es un hombre muy poderoso. Pero no se la verdadera razón por la cual ya no se llevan. Bueno eso fue cuando ambos eran muy jovenes- dijo el director

-Tome le traigo esto-Rukia le tendió la hoja, el prendió su micrófono

-Buenos días a todos ya tengo los resultados de las señoritas afortunadas que serán parte del club de danza la primera es Kurotsuchi Nemu, las hermanas Ukitake, Kotetsu Isane y por ultimo Neliel, felicidades a las 5.

-bien ahora me voy-dijo Rukia saliendo de la oficina del rubio.

Mientras caminaba al salón de danza vio a muchas chicas llorando y otras la felicitaron. Cuando llego vio que no estaba ni su mamá ni su hermana tan solo estaba un pelinaranja quien acomodaba algunas cosas.

-Enana ayudame-dijo el chico- Kaien me dejo solo por que se fue con tu hermana y tu mamá me dijo que terminara- anuncio el chico quien no dejaba de hacer su trabajo.

A Rukia por alguna razón no le molesto ser llamada enana.

-y ¿Que quieres que haga?-pregunto Rukia, asombrando al pelinaranja quien pensó que le gritaría zanahoria o algo parecido

-a pues... recoge los Cd's y acomodalos, mientras guardo las bocinas-dijo el desconcertado.

-Por cierto ¿Desde cuando bailas?-pregunto Ichigo volteándola a ver

-Senna y yo bailamos desde los 3 años-habló seriamente - ¿Porque, Te gusto como baile?-pregunto altiva pensando que el ojimiel la tomaría a loca

-Si me gusto mucho-dijo el causando asombro en Rukia -pero me gusto mas como bailo tu hermana-completo para molestarla, Rukia solo le mostró la lengua.

la joven había recogido los discos pero se encontró en un problema cuando vio que no le alcanzaba al estante, volteo a ver a Ichigo quien estaba de espaldas y suspiro

''No pienso pedirle ayuda, solo me molestara''-pensó la joven mientras jaló una silla para subirse en ella y acomodarlo pero no contó con que la pata de la silla estuviera floja, Ichigo quien volteo a ver a Rukia, vio como se movía la silla amenazando el equilibrio de Rukia.

SE apresuro a llegar donde estaba la pelinergra y la atrapo, mientras los dos cayeron al piso. Rukia esperaba sentir el fuerte golpe del piso pero abrió los ojos cuando no sintió duro el golpe y cuando a su nariz llego un perfume.

-Ichigo ¿Estas bien?-pregunto apresurada Rukia quien se quito de arriba de el

-Si, solo me duele un poco la muñeca- se quejo, pero se quedó viendo directamente a los ojos de Rukia, quien estaba frente a el- Es la primera vez que me dices por mi nombre-dijo el con asombro haciendo que Rukia diera un respingo, se pusiera roja y desviara la mirada

-Bueno gracias a ti no caí en el piso era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿Preguntarte si te encontrabas bien?-cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

Hisana abrio la puerta, y al ver que estaban hablando en el piso se disculpo

-Lo siento ¿interrumpo?-dijo apenada Hisana

-No, mamá. Ichigo me ayudo y se lastimo la muñeca-informo Rukia. Hisana se acerco sentándose frente a Ichigo mientras observaba su muñeca

-Se acaba de inflamar, Rukia quédate aquí con el yo iré por una venda y el gel desinflamatorio-la mujer se levanto y fue a la enfermería.

-¿Que edad tiene tu mamá?- pregunto Ichigo Observando irse a Hisana

-tiene 32-respondió Rukia e Ichigo se sorprendió- Si ella nos tuvo muy joven- dijo Rukia -Pero aveces siento que tiene mi edad-se quejó.

-Me sorprende que tenga 32 se ve muy joven-dijo Ichigo

-Lo se, mi madre es tan hermosa, y es una muy buena persona. Por esas razones no comprendo a quien de ser mi padre-eso ultimo era un pensamiento que salio en voz alta

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto Ichigo atrapado por la voz de Rukia

-Por que no lo conozco, ella siempre nos ha sacado adelante sola. Pero creo que debo de tener un padre. Y por mas que busco una falla en ella no la encuentro. Bueno es olvidadiza pero es lo único-

-Pues que tonto es. Por que no solo se perdió de una hermosa y perfecta esposa si no de unas hijas maravillosas-

-cállate Zanahoria me pondré roja-se quejo la ojivioleta mientras se reía modestamente mientras que el el pelinaranja se perdía en la sonrisa de la morena.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisana no tardó en regresar y vendar la mano del chico. Una vez que todo estuvo en orden salieron del salón.

-Ichigo ¿Ya comiste?-pregunto Hisana amablemente

-No, pero no se preocupe-dijo Ichigo pero el sonido de su estomago lo delato

-Come con nosotras Zanahoria, a Senna le encantará. Créeme-el comentario de Rukia lo molesto un poco- Le marcaré

Rukia marco a su hermana que al parecer estaba en su salón siendo felicitada por muchos.

-¿Oye ya comiste?-pregunto secamente Rukia y Senna respondió con una negativa- Ve a la cafetería de la escuela te veré ahí.

-¿Donde esta tu hermana Rukia?- pregunto la madre sin dejar de voltear a los lados para ver si la veía

-Vamos a la cafetería nos alcanzará ahí-la joven pelinegra había pasado un muy buen rato acompañada del pelinaranja y aunque lo negara pudo observar por que su hermana se enamoro de el a primera vista. A diferencia que ella se dio cuenta por su forma de ser.

El Almuerzo Hisana se la paso preguntándole a Ichigo sobre si mismo. Sacando temas de conversación mientras esperaban a Senna. Rukia por su parte se fascinaba escuchando las maravillas de tener un padre doctor.

Senna no tardo en llegar. Estaba feliz de ver que su madre se llevara tan bien con su principe y que su hermana no fuera tan grosera con el.

-Rukia y yo somos mellizas-comento Senna captando el interés del pelinaranja

- tengo dos hermanas las cuales también son mellizas y al igual que ustedes sus personalidades son muy diferentes. Tampoco se parecen físicamente. Karin es poco femenina a diferencia de Yuzu- explico Ichigo

-Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común-comentó Senna bastante coqueta

* * *

Una pelinaranja estaba en el estudio de grabación, se había esforzado por estar grabando tres horas seguidas. Una hermosa voz pero su éxito no era precisamente por eso. Si no por que era una hermosa diosa del olimpo. Desde su largo cabello color naranja que caiga hasta su cadera, y su figura curvilínea bien tonificada. Su cara parecía de una ángel. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad grisacea.

Una vez que termino de cantar la canción se dirigió a su manager

-Ranguiku-san no puedo seguir-hablo con su suave voz un poco quebrada y ronca

-Orihime lo has hecho bien- dijo una voluptuosa mujer de ojos azul grisáceo parecidos a los de Orihime y un cabello igualmente largo y de color menos intenso que la joven Idol tenia los. Las dos mujeres salieron del estudio de grabación. Y se dirigieron al lujoso auto de Matsumoto. Ella siempre ha estado apoyando a la joven chica. aunque últimamente ha estado latente una discusión

-¿Ranguiku-san puedo ir a una escuela como una persona normal?-pregunto ilusionada, de que esta vez fuera diferente a otras veces y no fuera una negativa . Rangiku frunció el ceño mientras manejaba.

-Haber Orihime ¿Que vez en estar adentro de una escuela normal?-pregunto un poco fastidiada sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Por que Rukia y Senna están en una escuela cuando antes se la pasaban conmigo?-chillo la pelinaranja

-Por que Hisana-san decidió que era hora de tener una vida sedentaria y menos ajetreada para poder disfrutar a sus hijas.

-Y ¿no quieres ser la madre que quiere una sedentaria vida para su hija?- dijo metafóricamente y por que Orihime guardaba un cariño parecido al de una hija y la quería como si ella fuera su madre. A lo que Matsumoto solo orillo el coche. Y se frenó de golpe.

- Si te meto a la dichosa escuela ¿prometes que no harás escándalos?. Es enrecio ya estoy harta de sobornar a las revistas a que no saquen las noticias que podrían perjudicarte-se quejo Matsumoto mientas Orihime la abrasaba.

-Por eso eres como mi mamá, te quiero tanto Ranguiku-san-la verdad Orihime amaba sentirse querida por una persona tan buena como su manager.

-Bien ahora espera que le marcare a Hisana-san- Ranguiku comenzó a marcar y la pelinaranja no dejaba de verla con la ilusión en sus ojos. Estaría junto a sus mejores amigas de nuevo.

Con la llamada que realizó hizo una cita con Hisana en un café cerca de la escuela donde la pelinegra era maestra de danza.

Orihime no cabía de felicidad, pasaron cerca de la escuela donde quería asistir la ojigris. Observaba desde lejos la escuela donde guardaba la esperanza de formar parte no faltando mucho. Pronto algo mas interesante llamo su atención. Un chico alto de cabello naranja, bien parecido, bastante guapo. Sintió su corazón palpitar y pronto en su gran imaginación se vio con un vestido de novia y el pelinanranja que acababa de ver con traje de novio.

-No hay duda que quiero asistir a esta escuela-hablo la joven Idol.

* * *

Ichigo iba llegando a su casa, Iba distraído, sin prestar mucha atencion

-Ya llegue-anuncio subiendo las escaleras, no tardo mucho para que se diera cuenta que no había nadie en su casa por lo que decidió entrar en su cuarto, prendió el amplificador de su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunas notas. Era una melodía sin letra. Los dedos del Kurosaki parecían estar bailando en las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Sentía como un bienestar e apoderaba de el cada vez que tocaba la guitarra. Era una satisfacción sin comparación con cualquier otra cosa.

-Ichi-nii eso suena muy bien- dijo una pelinegra asomándose a la recamara de su hermano

-Karin, que bueno que te guste, pero pensé que no había nadie- dijo con una sonrisa

-Estaba dormida no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estén esos dos, Por cierto desde que entraste a la escuela esa te noto raro-dijo su hermana observandolo de pies a cabeza como si de un escaner se tratará

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto el pelinaranja sin comprender aparentemente

-¿Estas enamorado o algo así? Es que andas distraído y no es por problemas por que cundo estas hundido en tus pensamientos sonríes- explico su hermana sentandose en su cama esperando la respuesta de su hermano el cual resignado se sentó al lado de ella.

-Estar enamorado no, pero creo que despertó mi interés- dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado

-A si ¿como se llama Ichi-nii?-pregunto Karin curiosa

-Solo digamos que es una enana- dijo Ichigo recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana con Rukia.

* * *

Senna y Rukia miraban la televisión, se encontraban solas, la ojidorado apago la tele y se sentó erguida lo que desconcertó a la pelinegra.

-Ne Kya-chan,¿ nunca has tenido la curiosidad de saber como es nuestro padre?-pregunto curiosa a la respuesta de su hermana

-Si, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar-dijo Rukia seria mientras observaba el jugueteo de los pies de la ojidorado

-¿No nunca te imaginaste que clase de persona seria?¿Si tiene dinero o no como vive?-preguntaba entusiasmada mientras en su mente se imaginaba situaciones diferentes con diferentes tipos de padre.

-Senna, deja de decir tonterías. Pero si no te conociera diría que sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir-Rukia hablaba un poco molesta viendo a los ojos a su hermana con su imponente mirada violeta. Senna solo suspiro,sacando un sobre blanco que estaba debajo del cojín del sofá.

-Mira esta era para mamá. No tiene remitente , pero estoy segura que si...-fue interrumpida la pelimorado por Rukia.

-No vayas a abrir eso- regaño la pelinegra viendo la risa incomoda de su hermana

-Ya lo hice. Ya la leí y todo- Senna solo miro a los ojos a su hermana y esta suspiro con resignación- No dice el nombre o algo que nos pueda decir quien es. Pero al parecer tenemos una hermana menor y en la carta dice que el se casó con la madre de ella, pero solo por compromiso

-¿por compromiso?-pregunto confundida Rukia

-Si mira-Senna entrego la carta a la ojivioleta quien leyó atentamente

-Senna aquí dice que se casó por que su honor no le permitía tener un hijo sin haberse casado- esto lo dijo en tonó de burla pues era ilógico lo que decía la carta - Si somos mayores que nuestra am... ¿hermana? y se supone que de quien habla la carta es nuestro padre ¿por que no se casó con mamá?- pregunto dudosa

-Por que no lo sabe, llega al final de la carta donde dice ''Es una pena que no le hayas dicho en su momento que tu estabas embarazada Hisana-san''- La ojidorado cito la ultima parte de la carta al pie de la letra

-Sabes mamá ha de tener sus razones y guarda esa cosa por favor- dijo molesta Rukia mientras volvía a encender la televisión y planeaba ignorar a su hermana quien se recostó en su regazo.

En la tele había una noticia sobre la Kuchiki Byakuya, dueño del 90% de las acciones de la empresa Kuchiki. Lo que sorprendió a Rukia

-Es el hombre con el que me tropecé en la oficina de Urahara-san- dijo Rukia asombrada

-¿Te imaginas si nuestro padre es así de rico?- preguntó Senna con destellos en los ojos haciendo que Rukia se levantará de golpe y subiera las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

Matsumoto Ranguiku platicaba amablemente con Hisana en un café bastante concurrido en el centro de Tokyo. La rubia era bastante ruidosa al reír a diferencia de Hisana. Las mujeres platicaron de la escuela donde trabajaba la pelinegra.

-Hisana-san te hablo de esto por que no puedo sacarle a Orihime de la cabeza la escuela en la que trabajas. No estoy muy de acuerdo pero si no hago lo que dice es capaz de ''enfermarse'' misteriosamente y cancelar los conciertos que ya están programados-explicó con un poco de humor.

-Creo que entrar a una escuela como esa puede a ayudar a Orihime-chan a que comparta más tiempo con jóvenes de su misma edad aparte de que estaría cerca de mis hijas-hablo la ojigris tomando un sorbo de café -Sabes Matsumoto necesito hablar seriamente contigo sobre el padre de las niñas- dijo la pequeña mujer con un poco de amargura en sus ojos - -ya conocí a su hija,y lo vi hace poco tiempo-siguió con el mismo animo y seriedad

-¿Hasana-san y el a ti también te vio?-pregunto asustada casi en un grito a lo que Hisana le tapo la boca y negó con la cabeza

-Para nada el no me vio... pero no se si haya visto a Senna o en el peor de los casos a Rukia-contó preocupada la mujer

-Esos dos como dos gotas de agua,cuando se enojan pueden llegara ser tan frios no hay duda que es su padre. Rukia me recuerda tanto a bya...-Las manos de Hisana se encontraban nuevamente en la boca de la rubia

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos?-pregunto un poco incomoda la morena.

-Si mejor, te llevare a tu casa y en el camino podemos platicar sin que me tapes la boca-comento la ojiazul dejando un billete en la mesa mientras salían del restaurant. Se dirigieron al auto de la voluptuosa mujer.

-Recuerdo cuando me pediste que fuera tu bailarina y poco despues de comenzar a trabajar contigo supe que estaba embarazada. En ese entonces no sabia o que haría pero tu me dijiste que no me preocupara que tu te encargarías de todo. Tu estabas tan emocionada por que serias tía- rió con añoranza Hisana

-Si y sabes que recuerdo yo. Cuando por todos los medios se enunciaba la boda de Kuchiki Byakuya con Shaolin Fong mejor conocida como Soi Fong y sentí tanta rabia la ver a mi mejor amiga llorar tanto que cancele ese concierto y me quede consolándote todo el día-recordó con ternura ganándose un abraso de su antigua amiga

-Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso y por que me volviste tu coreografa una vez que pude reincorporarme al baile-las palabras de agradecimiento no eran suficientes para Hisana ella le debía el bienestar de sus hijas a esa mujer.

-Pero dime una cosa ¿Nunca has pensado en decirle a Byakuya que tiene dos hijas?-pregunto con curiosidad y un poco de inmadurez

-No, sería capaz de pelear la custodia y el tiene las de ganar. Ellas son mis hijas y las amo. Son mi todo y daría mi vida por ellas Matsumoto.

* * *

Un estornudo sorprendió al moreno quien bajaba de su auto para entrar a su mansión. El día en el trabajo estuvo pesado y sin mencionar que el tonto de Urahara lo había hecho volver a la escuela a firmar. entonces fue cuando recordó a la chica en el piso

''Era el vivo retrato de Hisana''- pensó el hombre mientras caminaba hasta las escaleras de su mansión se disponía a irse a su cuarto a descansar cuando bajo los escalones que había subido y salio al patio, los arboles de Sakura eran enormes y muchos pétalos estaban reposando en el piso. Aquel hombre sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su juventud, cuando estaba enamorado cuando aquella mujer se robo su corazón.

_'' Era mediodía y los pétalos de los cerezos adornaban aquel parque. El joven Kuchiki Byakuya salia de la secundaria, estaba esperando a su chófer y al ver que no llegaba decidió caminar. Se había aburrido de esperar._

_No conocía muy bien la cuidad y mucho menos caminando sin contar claro la mala orientación que poseía el chico. Camino barias cuadras sin rumbo observando los enormes edificios poniéndole atención a cada detalle y cuando decidió volver se dio cuenta que se había perdido. Preocupado no supo que hacer mas que seguir caminando._

_Pronto una música atrajo su atención y decidió seguirla. Llegó a un orfanato donde al parecer una chica de la misma edad que el estaba bailando. Sus movimientos eran suaves y parecía un sueño. Era delgada de cabello negro, largo sus ojo permanecían cerrados pues ella se dejaba llegar por la música el estaba asombrado aquella chica había hecho que su corazón se acelerará._

_Pronto la música paró y la chica se dio cuenta que la observaba. Por lo que volteo la cara ruborizada._

_-Bailas bien-es lo único que salio de el. Su orgullo no le dejaba decir nada mas_

_-Gracias-respondió con su dulce voz la pelinregra, Voz que cautivo al ojigris- ¿Tu no eres de por aquí verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro_

_-No por supuesto que no. Un Kuchiki no podria vivir en un lugar como los de por aquí- dijo con altivez el chico de 14 años_

_-¿Un que?-pregunto con confusión la chica_

_-Un Kuchiki. Soy Kuchiki Byakuya -se presento con arrogancia el chico haciendo reír inocentemente a la morena._

_-Yo soy Hisana-se presento la chica. El sonido de un carro lo distrajo. Era su chófer que al parecer lo había encontrado_

_-Kuchiki-sama entre al auto pronto su abuelo esta preocupado-dijo el chófer saliendo del lujoso carro._

_-Ya voy- dijo el chico dirigiéndose al auto.''_

_-_Después de ese día aquel chico regreso una y otra vez a ver a esa joven bailar hasta que un día no la encontró y en la dirección del orfanato le dijeron que habían adoptado a esa chica-dijo en voz alta aquel hombre sin darse cuenta que su hija lo escuchaba

-Siempre te quedabas ahí cuando me contabas ese cuento-dijo la chica con curiosidad -Quiero saber que paso despues-dijo viendo a su padre a los ojos. Aquel hombre no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Después de eso aquel ese joven ya había crecido, estaba en ultimo año de preparatoria, ya se había olvidado de aquel encuentro con esa pequeña bailarina. Pero el día menos esperado el llegó a la escuela y muchos chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto. Pues había una joven nueva en el salón. Entonces el puso reconocerla era aquella bailarina. La joven lo miro y luego de unos segundos dijo el nombre del chico en voz alta. Entonces comenzaron una amistad la cual no duró mucho por que se enamoraron y fueron novios... fin- dijo volviendo a observar los cerezos que ahora eran iluminados por la luna y su carácter frió regresaba por que mientras contaba aquella historia su voz cambio por una mas cálida.

-Aveces pienso que esa historia es real Otou-sama- dijo Momo sonriendo. Le encantaba escuchar esa historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Un día despues de las audiciones el club de danza comenzaba sus practicas anunciadas media hora antes por su introvertido Director. Las jóvenes comenzarían con ballet. Pero antes de eso el calentamiento. Ese tedio calentamiento. aria que a las pobres que no estuvieran acostumbradas al ejercicio no pudieran moverse al día siguiente. Dos horas extra de clase pero para estas chicas no importaba el horario solo estar en contacto con la danza era un echo magnifico.

Una castaña miraba maravillada desde la ventana los graciosos movimientos que enseñaba la maestra cuando se termino el calentamiento. Las jóvenes en las barras imitaban los movimientos de Hisana. Algunas un poco mas rígidas que otra. Rukia en un descuido volteo a la ventana y vio la figura de la chica que observaba asustando a la castaña.

La maestra salio y amablemente la invito a pasar.

-Pasa, ¿te gustaría? tomarías la clase como todas las demás -la oferta sorprendió a Momo,

-Es enserio-la ilusion la dominaba no podía creerlo, una vez que su nombre no fue pronunciado por el director pensó en tomar el taller de caligrafía a petición de su padre pero esta oportunidad no la dejaría pasar.

-Si, entra-dijo Hisana quien llevo a la joven adentro del salón. Las cinco chicas observaron a la castaña entrar con la maestra sin entender nada. Senna no podía creerlo no le molestaba la acción pero si la incomodaba. Hisana volvió a tomar la palabra- Ella es Kuchiki Momo y estará con nosotras-presento la mujer con una sonrisa y sin dejar de observar con ternura a la castaña

-Pero ella no paso la audición-afirmo Senna un poco contrariada, no sabia que pasaba por la mente de su madre.

-le prestaré ropa-dijo Rukia mientras caminaba hacia su mochila

-¿pero por que?-replico Senna

-Senna, necesitamos mas chicas ¿nunca has pensado en que pasaría si alguna de ustedes se lastima?-

-¿Entonces ella es una suplente?- pregunto Rukia quien tenia la ropa en la mano y caminaba a la dirección de Hisana

-No exactamente. En un mes les haré otra prueba a todas ustedes y veremos quienes serán las suplentes- la mujer había decretado eso lo que provoco diferentes reacciones.- Es que tengo en mente a alguien mas pero eso dejemos lo y mejor comencemos donde nos quedamos-

Lo que dijo Hisana dejo en completo suspenso a Senna. Ya que era la mas conflictiva de sus hijas. Rukia por su parte no tanto pues conocía las capacidades de su madre y lo que era capaz de hacer.

La clase continuo y al principio a la castaña se le dificulto mas que a las demás. Al notar eso la ojivioleta fue a explicarle paso a paso como debía de hacer las cosas, componía los pequeños detalles hasta que puso. La castaña se sentía agradecida tanto con Hisana como con Rukia.

-Bien niñas terminamos por hoy, las esperó mañana- dijo Hisana al ver su reloj, Las jóvenes salieron excepto las castaña y sus hijas. Momo se acerco a Hisana y le dedico una pequeña reverencia.

-Hisana-san muchas gracias por esta oportunidad y en cuanto a la ropa que me presto su hija prometo mañana traerla limpia-agradeció Momo saliendo del salón dejando sorprendidas a las pelinegras.

-Para se hija de quien es, esa chica es muy amable- exclamo Rukia sorprendida

-Bien vamos- Las tres se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Hisana abrió su carro y entro con sus hijas para irse por fin a su casa.

_-''Si supieran que esa niña es su media hermana''- _era el pensamiento que inundaba la mente de Hisana.

-¿Mamá ayudaste a esa niña por que fuiste amiga de su papá?-preguntó inocentemente Rukia si saber lo que le causo internamente a su madre esa pregunta.

-No querida, lo hice por que ella es un diamante en bruto, solo hay que pulir y debo agradecerte por ayudarla. ¿De donde sacaste que su padre y yo nos conocemos?-

- ¿Enserio conoces al tal Kuchiki Byakuya?- pregunto Senna asombrada

-No, no lo conozco y ya déjenme manejar- esquivo Hisana haciéndose la enojada y despues de eso el silencio reino en aquel auto. Las chicas bien sabían que algo que no toleraba su madre era la gente que se metía en asuntos de los demás.

* * *

Momo apenas llegaba a su casa, estaba adolorida por el ejercicio. Pero la llenaba de satisfacción que Hisana la hubiera invitado a entrar y que Rukia la hubiera ayudado. Tan solo de pensar que tendría que subir escaleras se aturdía. Pero necesitaba descansar y no se sentía en otro lugar tan segura como su habitación. Una vez dentro dejo su mochila en el piso y se dirigió a una cajonera de madera muy fina, tallada con hermosos detalles. Abrió el primer cajón y saco una fotografía. En ella estaba la joven castaña acompañada de una mujer de cabello corto con tono azulado, con las puntas un poco despeinadas era delgada.

-Como desearía que las cosas fueran como antes, cuando ellos aun estaban casados-la joven observaba con nostalgia esa foto- Madre, te extraño. un suspiro se escapo de la joven y una borrosa sonrisa se volvió un puchero, las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir y los sollozos a oírse. No dudo en sentarse en el borde de su cama, tomar una almohada y abrasarla. La voz de su padre en el piso de abajo la hizo reaccionar, rápidamente coloco la foto en el lugar correspondiente y corrió al al baño abrió la llave de lavabo de mármol blanco y se enjuago la cara. Algo que no le gustaba a Momo es que su padre la viera llorar, estaba acostumbrada a que el la considerara débil, no quería seguir pareciendo que no podía manejar la situación. La hubiera gustado aprender la frialdad del Kuchiki.

La puerta de la recamara fue abierta y ella salio viendo a su padre entrar en la habitación.

-Momo ¿Por que saliste mas tarde de lo normal?-pregunto Severo el Kuchiki, conservando su semblante frió como siempre.

- Padre, tuvimos que escoger un club-dijo Serena la castaña aunque un poco tensa y titubeante.

-Espero que hayas escogido el de caligrafía- anuncio un poco amenazante poniendo nerviosa a su hija.

- aaa... Pues veras..-la joven tenia ganas de ser sincera con su padre pero algo en ella no la dejaba- Si así es- dijo un poco incrédula, a lo que solo pudo ver que su padre no cambio de semblante, solo cerro los ojos y suspiro

-cámbiate, comeremos juntos-dijo Byakuya saliendo de la habitación.

-''_Jamas podria haberle dicho que me metí a danza. Aveces me hace pensar que tiene algo contra las bailarinas_''-pensó la joven quien buscaba ropa para cambiarse el uniforme.

La relación padre e hija en la familia Kuchiki no era normal, era basada en el extremo respeto, haciéndola monótona. ese hombre se la pasaba inmerso en los asuntos de la empresa y era de esperarse es el jefe pero para nada era un padre cariñoso y cuando intentaba serlo era muy extraño haciendo que la chica atesorara esos momentos. El hombre esperará que su hija algún día tomara su lugar en aquella empresa.

* * *

Hisana permanecía acostada observando un pequeño anillo de oro, con una amatista como piedra principal. Parecía una pequeña corona en su largo y delgado dedo. El color violeta de la amatista apocaba las pequeñas incrustantes de cristales transparentes que había anillo traía muchos recuerdos a su mente, buenos malos de todo un poco.

La tranquilidad reinaba, cuando Rukia entro al cuarto haciendo que su madre se levantara de golpe con la mano en el pecho.

-Rukia, casi muero de un susto- exclamo la mujer con el corazón acelerado, intentando calmarse la chica un poco apenada entró a hasta donde su madre estaba ipnotisada por la belleza de aquel anillo

- ¿Puedo verlo?-pregunto Rukia extendiendo la mano para tomarlo, su madre se lo dio y con detenimiento vio cada parte de el, pero un grabado en su interior llamo su atención- ¿Mamá quien te dio esto?- pregunto la joven volteando a ver a su madre quien solo con la sonrisa nostálgica que puso Rukia supo de quien era el regalo.

- Pues de...-pensaba en una excusa la ojigris cuando

-¿Por que dice mi nombre?-dijo Rukia impresionada, y por la cara de Hisana ella tampoco se habia dado cuenta de aquel detalle, un destello llego a su mente y un recuerdo se reprodujo.

-El me dio el equivocado- dijo muy bajito pensativa pero Rukia alcanzó a oírlo.- Bien lo compre para ti- dijo Hisana mientras sacaba a su hija de su cuarto con aquella joya. La chica que estaba afuera de la puerta del cuarto de su madre estaba pensativa observando el anillo, se lo probo y al darse cuenta que le quedaba perfecto lo se lo dejo.


	7. Chapter 7

Una joven de cabello naranja caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela, Inue Orihime la perfección hecha humana ,cualquier persona del sexo masculino no dejaba de verla. Portaba el uniforme de aquella escuela y nadie podía creerlo. Sus ojos cafés veían en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien. Muchos se le acercaron pero amablemente los esquivo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para encontrar a ese alguien, despues de mucho tiempo había experimentado la determinación. Iba inmersa en su búsqueda cuando comicamente se topo con algo.

-Fíjate por donde vas-esbozo el ojimiel, la chica alzo la mirada y el pelinaranja volteo. no podía creerlo el mismo chico que había visto. Era el no había duda, su estatura y el color de su cabello pero sus hermosos ojos le robaron el alma a la joven que ruborizada no supo ni que contestar.

-disculpa-dijo la bella chica en un susurro lleno de pena, su corazón estaba desbocado con solo escuchar la voz de aquel chico de ceño fruncido.

-no te preocupes, se mas cuidadosa ¿si?-el chico era amable y la joven pudo quedarse observando aquellos ojos color miel por todo el tiempo del mundo pero un grito la sobresalto.

-Orihime- grito una voz conocida haciendo reaccionar a la pelinaranja, la chica que había gritado jalaba a su hermana para que se apresurara.

-Senna, Rukia- dijo con felicidad, las extrañaba. Esperaba estar con ellas todo el tiempo que no pudieron estar juntas eran como sus hermanas.

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Rukia sorprendidamente feliz, no se esperaba tal sorpresa al igual que su hermana

-Sorpresa-dijo Hisana haciendo que las dos hermanas voltearan a ver a su madre

-Eres mala, tu sabias ¿cierto?-pregunto Senna indignada

-Era una sorpresa- dijo Orihime con su radiante sonrisa.

-Bien las dejos, no se distraigan mucho-dijo la mujer dejando a las tres chicas.

Mientras subía a su salón la mayoría pensaba que era un sueño, tenían canciones de ella en sus celulares y ahora estaba en su escuela, como una alumna más.

En su salón no había chico que no la mirara excepto el pelinaranja que ella quería era curioso parecía pasársela peleando con Rukia. era el único fuera del las filas de asientos. Estaba en medio de Rukia y un chico de ojos azules llamado Kaien. Ella se sentó al lado de un chico de lentes por lo que noto bastante inteligente.

Kurosaki Ichigo, su nombre lo supo cuando la sensei paso lista, no podía dejarlo de mirar, era como estar hechizada por esos ojos color miel, esa piel bronceada y ese cabello sentía feliz con solo recordar la voz del ojimiel.

* * *

-enana préstame goma-dijo Ichigo haciendo que Rukia le dedicara una mirada pera despues darle el objeto que quería. Era rosa y tenia el dibujo de un conejo - que feo conejo-dijo Ichigo mientras borraba haciendo que la pelinegra le arrebatara la goma

-Deja a chappy idiota -chillo la ojivioleta molesta

-tu y tu conejo deforme-se quejo Ichigo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía a copiar del pizarron. La sensei volteo a ver a ambos, era natural que ellos estuvieran peleando.

-Cállate tonto- dijo enojada la pequeña pelinegra.

''Buenos días alumnos, espero que ya hayan visto a nuestra nueva alumna la señorita Inue Orihime. También espero que no la estén acosando y quiero que la hagan sentir como una alumna cualquiera''-Hablo por el micrófono a toda la escuela el ''introvertido'' director y claro que la descripción es sarcasmo.

Todos sus compañeros de salón voltearon a ver a la pelinaranja que se incomodo un poco pero no dejo de mostrar su hermosa sonrisa con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. En el receso las mellizas se quedaron dentro de su salón haciendole compañia a su amiga y poniendola al corriente.

-Si y esperemos que no te acosen Orihime-dijo Senna con actitud altiva,

-Rukia-chan- pronuncio la chica un poco apenada-¿Tu eres muy buena amiga de Kurosaki-kun verdad?-el jugeteo que tenia con sus manos, el rubos y la mirada hacia abajo,

'_'No puede ser'_'-prenso la pelinegra teniendo una idea de que aparte de su hermana había otra chica enamorada del pelinaranja-Pues nos sentamos juntos, y siempre peliamos pero si creo que somos amigos-respondió un poco pensativa- Saben iré al baño- Rukia salio huyendo por que Senna se había quedado pensativa, no era tonta de seguro se había dado cuenta que también a Inue le gustaba el ojimiel.

Iba directo al baño cuando frente a ella se encontraba Ichigo con una chica, uno frente al otro por impulso se escondió detrás de la pared. La chica se estaba confesando ''_Que carajos le ven a este idiota''_-pensaba la ojivioleta mientras escuchaba la confesión de la chica

-Esa chica si que es cursi-dijo solo para que ella escuchara y una risilla se escucho pero su corazón casi se paraliza con la contestación del pelinaranja.

-Sabes no puedo corresponderte- dijo el chico mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello pensativo- A mi ya me gusta alguien. Lo siento-el ojimiel no sabia que mas decir y en su cara se notaba.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Acaso va en la misma clase que tu?-pregunto la chica que hace un momento se había confesado y que ahora era rechazada. Algunas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Si, van en mi salón y es lo único que puedo decirte. En verdad lo siento-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba y dejaba sollozando a la joven. Rukia salia de su escondite, era inevitable pasar por ahí, era el único camino para ir al bañ pasó a un lado de la chica se dio cuenta que era muy bonita, sus ojos y sus cabellos eran castaños y largos y al final de ellos se hacían unos hermosos rizos. Se sorprendió de que aquella zanahoria la hubiera rechazado.

Pero la ojivioleta tenia una duda_ ''¿Quien le gustaba a Ichigo?''_ y ahora que sabia que su hermana y su mejor amiga estaban enamoradas del pelinaranja no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que haría. Por que no era la primera vez que estaba en ese tipo de situación con Senna y Orihime pero siempre a una de las dos se les pasaba primero pero tenia el presentimiento que esta vez eso seria diferente. Suspiro y continuo su camino al baño.

No le diría lo que sabia a ninguna de las dos, Primero por sus propios medios pretendía conseguir el nombre de la chica que le gusta al pelinaranja. No tardó mucho en el baño, salio pronto y se dirigía a su salón cuando se encontró de frente al susodicho.

-Enana- grito Ichigo con una sonrisa lo que le pareció extraño

-Oye Ichigo ¿Me puedes responder algo?-pregunto pensativa la joven para luego dedicarle una mirada al pelinaranja que estaba perplejo ante la petición de la chica

-Claro-respondió confuso

-¿Tu y yo somos amigos verdad?-la chica pregunto inocentemente haciendo que el se sonrojara

- mmm... si. Tu y yo somos amigos-respondió el chico -¿Por que alguien te ha estado molestando aparte de mi?-pregunto en un tono protector haciendo reir a Rukia

-no claro que no. Tu eres el único que me molesta recordándome que soy de baja estatura y que soy una amargada, gruñona, enojona y blah blah blah-respondió la chica haciendo memoria con rostro serio.

-¿Por que preguntas eso?-Ichigo estaba confundido, _''¿No puede ser soy tan obvio que ya se dio cuenta que me gusta?''-_pensó el chico mientras su espalda se tensaba con solo pensarlo.

-Por que ya que somos amigos, Te ayudare con la chica que te gusta-respondió Rukia haciendo sentir mal a Ichigo.

-¿¡De que estupideces hablas pitufa!?-dijo molesto y sorprendido

-Bien imbesil no fue mi culpa-dijo molesta y con tono fuerte - pero me dirigía al baño cuando escuche la confesión que te hizo esa chica y también lo que le respondiste. Y como tu me ayudaste ese día a que no me lastimara quiero devolverte el favor y ayudarte con la persona que te gusta del salón-prosiguió hablando con un poco de pena haciendo que Ichigo se maldijera por haber dicho eso

-No hay necesidad de eso enana-Ichigo tenia un aura molesta pero su rostro había una sonrisa bastante fingida.

-Rukia-san-se escucho detrás de ellos una voz suave y sumisa haciendo que Rukia se dirigiera a la chica que había hablado, el pelinaranja aprovecho para salir de ahí, se sentía sofocado-

-Momo-san ¿Que sucede?-Rukia no pensó que esa chica le hablará en clases

-Quería agradecerte por ayudarme con la danza, enserio es muy importante para mi solo que se me dificulta-excuso la castaña haciendo que la pelinegra sintiera compasión- toma- entendió una pequeña caja a la ojivioleta

-No tenias por que hacerlo, pero con mucho gusto te ayudare y te seguiré ayudando Momo-san- la ojivioleta abría lentamente la caja, Momo se había percatado del anillo que llevaba la otra chica

-Dios es un collar de chappy- casi grita de la emoción -Muchas gracias- Rukia le había regalado una sonrisa a Momo

-No hay de que...-dijo sin dejar de observar el anillo con la piedra violeta- Ese anillo...-habló la castaña haciendo que Rukia lo mostrara

-Me lo regaló mi madre- explico la pelinegra mientras la castaña le mostraba una cadena y de dije llevaba una anillo idéntico al de la la ojivioleta.

-Es igual al tuyo- exclamo Momo mostrando su anillo...

El timbre las saco de sus pensamientos, si no llegaban pronto a clase las pondrían a correr y Yoruichi era un caso especial como Maestra de deportes.

-Vamos por nuestra ropa de deporte-dijo Rukia mientras caminaba con su compañera


	8. Chapter 8

En la mansion Kuchiki sonaba el teléfono y la ama de llaves Shima-san una anciana delgada y alta contestaba el telefono

-Mansion Kuchiki ¿En que puedo servirle?-hablo amablemente la mujer

-Soy yo Shima-respondió una fría voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Byakuya-sama ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?-respondió la anciana con educación.

-Dile al chófer que hoy no es necesario que vaya por Momo, iré yo mismo- respondió el hombre sin cambiar el tono de su voz

-Como guste Byakuya-sama- dijo la mujer mientras colgaba el teléfono

Hacia un año desde que aquel hombre y su antigua esposa se separaron. Desde entonces el decidió acercarse mas a su hija, pero por su naturaleza fria era algo complicado pues su hija tenia un enorme corazón y siempre intentaba ayudar a quien fuera y por cosas como esas siempre salia lastimada.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, hoy si estoy muerta primero Yoruichi-sensei y despues Hisana-san-se quejo Nel mientras salia del salón de danza acompañada de Isane. Seguidas de Nemu.

-Gracias de nuevo Rukia-san-dijo Momo con una sonrisa mientras corría a cambiarse la ropa de danza.

-Vamos mamá tengo hambre-se quejó Senna mientras su hermana ponía los ojos en blanco

-Y luego te quejas de que subes de peso-dijo Rukia volteando a ver a su hermana

-Niñas ya por favor no comiencen a pelear-dijo la mujer quien se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, ese día había dejado el carro afuera y no en el estacionamiento. Muy mala elección la cual hizo Hisana

-Y tenemos que Caminar-volvió a quejarse Senna mientras salían de la escuela

-Por dios Senna hija cálmate, ¿no puedes permanecer callada como tu hermana?-pregunto la mujer un poco molesta de los quejidos de su hija.

Un hombre estaba bajándose de su auto y caminaba en dirección contraria a Hisana, pero no la dejaba de observar, al sentir su mirada la mujer volteo a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

''_Byakuya_''-pensó Hisana sintiendo un vació en el estomago y como su respiración se entrecortaba

''_Es ella no hay duda, esas dos ¿serán sus hijas?'_'-pensó el hombre quien no dejaba de verla con el semblante frió y con el ceño un poco fruncido pero perdió la conecion al escuchar que alguien lo llamo

-Otou-sama-una castaña salia de la escuela y se encontraba a su padre.

-Vamos- dijo Byakuya caminando adelante de su hija hacia el carro negro estacionado no muy lejos de ahí.

Mientras Hisana sentía el corazón desbocado, sabia que algún día tendría que toparcelo pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, pero trato de calmarse al ver que Rukia la observaba con un semblante frió intentando comprender la situación. Seguía caminando como si nada pero la mirada penetrante de Rukia la hacia sentir incomoda.

-Basta Rukia-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, a la joven pelinegra se le vino a la mente la escena del anillo y luego recordó que Momo también tenia un anillo igual al que le había regalado su madre.

Pero prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, aparte antes no le habría importado algo relacionado con su progenitor , ahora era diferente. Era como si su madre le estuviera ocultado algo mas que la identidad de su padre. Sentía la necesidad de averiguarlo pero sola no podria ese día tendría una enorme platica con Senna .

* * *

Byakuya iva manejando seriamente, iba inmerso en sus pensamientos , no podía dejar de recordar a la mujer que hace poco había visto. Una de las chicas que la acompañaba se le hacia familiar y entonces llego a su mente cuando esa chica choco con el. Era idéntica a Hisana. tenia dudas pero no pensaba guardárselas

-Momo te dejare en casa recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer-anuncio el hombre a su hija quien simplemente asintió.

La castaña sabia que algo le pasaba a su padre pero no se atrevía a preguntar, sabia que terminaría evadiendo el tema. Pronto llegaron a la enorme Mansión. y la chica se bajo y una vez que entro a la casa el hombre arranco el carro, tomo su celular y marco.

Una morena con cabello morado llegaba a su casa acompañada de su esposo cuando sonó el teléfono. Sus dorados ojos se clavaron en la pantalla de su teléfono y una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro

-Numero privado, creo que tengo una idea de quien es- anuncio la mujer mientras tomaba la llamada

-¿Yoruichi?-dudó el pelinegro con voz severa

-Byakuya-boy ¿que se le ofrece a la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki?-preguntó burlona mente la mujer

- Necesito hablar contigo y es algo bastante serio, por lo que necesito que no esté presente Urahara-dijo severo el pelinegro, la mujer rápidamente capto el tema del cual quería hablar

-No el no esta a si que puedes venir con toda confianza Byakuya-boy- respondió alegremente la mujer mientras colgaba el teléfono. ]Una vez cortada la llamada su semblante se puso serio. -Kisuke, cabe la posibilidad de que Byakuya-boy se haya dado cuenta de lo que le ocultaba Hisana-le dijo a su esposo el cual soltó un suspiro

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Yoruichi-dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en su sofá

-Ya lo se- suspiro con pesar- Bien sube podrás escuchar la platica pero en silencio el piensa que estoy sola, tu eres uno de los mejores amigos de Hisana a si que podrás informarle algo que sea de su interés me pongo en el lugar de ella y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con que se lo haya ocultado tiene sus razones y son muy respetadas. Pero yo no puedo traicionar la confianza del Byakuya-boy es como un hermano para mi-explico la mujer un poco contrariada

-Esta bien, mañana yo hablare con ella.-el rubio se levanto del sofa y subió las escaleras. Eso se ganaba por ser las personas que conocían las dos caras de la moneda, la versión de Hisana y la de Byakuya eran casi las mismas. Juntas completaban una sola. La mujer estaba en la cocina preparando té. Y pensando en lo que podria haber descubierto aquel hombre.

Pronto el timbre sonó asiendo que la mujer se dirigiera a abrir. EL hombre tenia el mismo porte que siempre, frió imponente pero esa mascara con ella no funcionaba lo conocía desde que eran niños. Ella era mayor por tres años que el por lo que siempre lo que siempre se encargaba de molestarlo.

-Pasa Byakuya- dijo la ojidorado mientras abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar- bien ¿de que es lo que quieres hablar?-pregunto la mujer mientras ambos tomaban asiento en la mesa. El hombre dio un suspiro corto y cerro los ojos.

-Hace rato me encontré con Hisana - pauso mientras sus ojos se abrían y veían al horizonte

-¿En donde?-pregunto Yoruichi poco sorprendida pues se imaginaba la respuesta

-En la escuela, y no estaba sola, dos chicas iban con ella al parecer eran sus hijas-el pelinegro estaba sereno pero por dentro estaba inquieto por alguna razón se sentia enojado y eso se hizo evidente cuando cerro su puño con fuerza

-No tienes por que enojarte ella es tan libre como tu. Y te recuerdo Byakuya que te casaste con Soi Fong y tienen una hija en común, así que no tienes derecho a enojarte por algo así- la pelimorado estaba aun mas serena que el pelinegro.

-No es eso. Esas chicas parecen de la misma edad que Momo ¿Entiendes?. Eso quiere decir que no solo me dejo por su carrera, no solo me dejo por que quería ser una gran bailarina- explico el hombre quien estaba pensativo

-¿Me dejas en duda? ¿Tu crees que te dejo también por que tenia a otra persona?- no podía creer que el pelinegro fuera tan tonto, pero su ''pequeño hermano'' siempre había sido así.

-Eso es bastante aceptable, pero no lo le había dicho que convencería a mi abuelo para que pudiéramos casarnos y le di un anillo. Había comprado otro que mande a grabar con el nombre de Rukia Dijimos que ese seria el nombre de nuestra primera hija. Estábamos seguros que nos casaríamos entonces solo paso ¿entiendes?-Byakuya era reservando y mucho pero no necesitaba decirle ese tipo de cosas para saber que Hisana y el habían ''hecho lo que las personas enamoradas hacen''

-¿Si entiendo entonces piensas que cabe la posibilidad que esas dos fueran hijas tuyas?-pregunto un poco dudosa la ojidorado, no quería dar ideas certeras sin que el primero pensara en ellas.

-Si, por eso necesito saber los nombres de esas chicas- el hombre lo dijo decidido haciendo que se ganara una tierna mirada por parte de su amiga

-No puedo darte los nombres de esas dos chicas, Soy maestra y antes de comenzar a trabajar ahí firme un contrato que dice que no puedo dar detalles personales de los alumnos y pienso cumplirlo-la mujer sabia que el pelinegro se había enojado

-Me has ayudado suficiente y no puedo obligarte a hablar por lo que lo investigare yo mismo y si resultan ser hijas mías les daré mi apellido-el hombre se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y pronto salió de ahí. Una vez que eso paso bajo corriendo el Rubio un poco nervioso.

-Me alegra tener una esposa tan inteligente-dijo con orgullo el rubio mientras abrasaba a la mujer

-¿Que haces?. En esté momento deberías avisarle a Hisana lo que acaba de pasar dijo la mujer dándole el teléfono al rubio quien rápidamente Marco.

* * *

Senna estaba viendo televisión cuando el teléfono sonó y se apresuro a contestar una vez que escucho la voz supo para quien era la llamada.

-¡MAMÁ TE HABLA EL TÍO URAHARA! grito la joven mientras subía las escaleras para darle el teléfono a su madre- DICE QUE ES URGENTE- volvió a gritar haciendo que Hisana saliera rápidamente de su cuarto a contestar. Rukia que estaba buscando en los libros que había en su casa algunas fotos de cuando ella y Senna eran niñas para la clase de ingles con el maestro Kaname.

Encontró un periódico viejo lleno de polvo pero algo llamo su atención. una foto de su madre cuando era estudiante acompañada de un chico de cabello negro un poco largo con un buen porte. Los dos vestían de gala por lo que pudo notar que la foto fue tomada en una fiesta. Arranco la hoja y salio de su recamara bajó corriendo las escaleras y tomo la mano de su hermana y la llevo a rastras a la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron juntas Rukia le mostró la hoja de periódico.

-Mira lo que encontré- dijo Rukia seria mientras Senna le arrebataba el papel de las manos a la pelinegra.

-Eres idéntica a mamá- dijo poniendo la foto al lado de su hermana para compararlas todo coincidía excepto la expresión, ella tenia la misma expresión seria y fría que el chico en la foto- Dios y también a el-dijo sonriendo Senna

-No lo entiendes verdad- dijo Rukia asustando a su hermana

-¿de que habla Kia-chan?-dijo burlándose la ojidorado

-Este chico se parece al hombre con el que nos cruzamos hace rato, ¿tu eres la mas interesada en saber quien es nuestro padre no? el podria ayudarnos a saber si en ese entonces mamá tenia novio o si sabe algo que pudiéramos usar para encontrarlo. Es por eso que mamá puso esa cara cuando lo vio es por que el debe saber algo sobre nuestro padre-Rukia era inteligente y esa era su teoría

-Sabes ahora que recuerdo Momo le dijo papá así que no cabe duda de que es Kuchiki Byakuya y que el tío Urahara no mentía al decir que ellos eran amigos cuando eran jovenes-Senna apoyo a su hermana - Bien entonces mañana hablare con Momo sobre su padre a ver que información puedo sacar.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaien caminaba aun con uniforme, se dirigía a la clínica Kurosaki, abrió como si estuviera a acostumbrado a acudir a ese lugar, giró a la derecha y abrió la puerta que conectaba el consultorio con la casa.

-Hola tío, primas y por supuesto Ichigo-saludo el chico mientras pasaba confiadamente

-Hola kaien-respondieron el hombre y la pequeña castaña que ponía la mesa

-Kaien hola-saludó Karin desde el sofá e Ichigo solo lo miro para luego ignorarlo.

-Hay ¿Que tienes?-pregunto Kaien a su primo pelinaranja quien no parecía estar de humor.

-Sabes, no quiero escucharte ahora-dijo el ojimiel dejando al pelinegro confundido mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su recamara.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto con un poco de molestia el ojiverde

-Nada, es mejor que subas a hablar con el-dijo Karin

El chico le hizo caso a su prima y subió a donde se encontraba el pelinaranja, estaba acostado en la cama viendo el techo

-Tú tienes algo y creo saber con quién tiene que ver- dijo el chico más alto haciendo que se sentara en la cama el pelinaranja

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto con molestia y confusión el ojimiel viendo como su primo se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-Por dios, me siento al lado de ti y tal vez Rukia no se dé cuenta pero yo sí. A ti te gusta ella- el chico lo veía con mirada obvia- Y también supe que rechazaste a Haruka-chan del 1° C por ''alguien de tu clase''- lo había descubierto y el ojimiel se sentía vulnerable hacia su primo

-Eso no es todo, después de eso Rukia me pregusto si éramos amigos y le dije que si, y se ofreció a ayudarme con la persona que me gusta- contó un poco desganado Ichigo

-A por cierto lo creo de Rukia, pues quiere ayudar a su hermana- anuncio Kaien dejando confundido al ojimiel

-qué diablos tiene que ver eso con lo que te acabo de contar-exploto en un grito haciendo que el ojiverde ser tallara las cienes hastiado

-Ichigo no cabe duda aun eres un niño, es obvio le gustas a Senna y pues Rukia solo quiere saber quién te gusta no solo para ayudarte a ti sino también a su hermana y eso no es todo creo que le pareces interesante a ''Hime-sama'' mejor amiga de Rukia- jamas se imaginó todo aquello que le dijo su primo tenía la cara llena de confusión y se lamentaba por no haber sido más observador.

-Nada de lo que me acabas de decir me lo esperaba, enserio nada-recalco dándose cuenta de lo tonto que era.

-Eso no es todo Romeo, lo tuyo con Rukia parece imposible porque ella es la mayor por lo que se toma muy a pecho ese papel, adora a su hermana y lo ha dejado claro muchas veces y si tú le llegas a decir tus sentimientos lo más probable es que te diga ''Lo siento pero amo a mi hermana''- Kaien nuevamente tenía razón - Y no solo eso también es muy unida a Inue Orihime- esta iba de mal en peor se sentía tan idiota, toda la razón la tenía Kaien era una de esas situaciones de ''pierdes o pierdes'' no había de otra.

* * *

Después de haber colgado el teléfono, rápidamente salio de su recamara y de su casa dirigiendo se al coche lo único que grito fue ''regreso al rato'' a sus hijas antes de subirse y arrancar el carro. Necesitaba ir inmediatamente a casa de su mejor amigo y su esposa.

Comenzó a manejar apresurada necesitaba que Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke le explicaran todo y con detalle. Eso era realmente alarmante para ella. Ese hombre tenía una inteligencia aguda por lo que pudo haber descifrado la situación. Llego en 15 minutos, esa mujer de milagro no choco con algún carro. Toco el timbre y Yoruichi la invito a pasar mientras Kisuke la veía compadecido.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que él sabe?-pregunto preocupada casi en una grito la pelinegra

-Cálmate Hisana el solo sabe que son tus hijas pero esta pensando que podrían ser también de el, me pidió los nombres pero no se los di- explico la mujer de piel oscura quien por impulsa abraso a la mujer la cual se soltó a llorar. El solo hecho de escucharla hizo que el corazón de ella se sintiera apretado, era una sensación incomoda

-Es que yo tengo la culpa-dijo sollozando la mujer mientras se separaba un poco del pecho de su amiga y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Calmate, así no solucionaras nada Hisana, mejor explícame una vez más desde el principio, ¿Por qué fue que tú y él no se casaron?, yo sé que es doloroso pero solo necesito escucharla una vez más para poder ayudarte-explico Yoruichi mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a sentarse.

Hisana comenzó a contar aquella triste historia, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos reviviendo aquella época

**_''Una joven Hisana _****_debía de contarle a su amado una propuesta que tendría que rechazar,_** estaba esperando un poco ansiosa en la sala de la familia Kuchiki a que bajara Byakuya, tenia una apariencia casi identifica a la de Rukia excepto por la expresión de sus ojos. Estaba cansada de esperar por lo que sin permiso se levanto y miro a ambos lados mientras comenzaba su huida hasta la planta alta de aquella casa. Aunque sabia que si la pillaban tendría problemas pero quería ver a su amado. Tenia 18 pero aparentaba menos edad.

**_La joven pelinegra comenzó a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar a la sala de lectura donde se escuchaban unas voces por lo que se metió al cuarto de junto para poder escuchar_**

**_-Acaso estás loco Byakuya, no puedo dejarte simplemente hacer locuras de ese tipo cuando seras pronto la cabeza de la familia. Esa muchacha a diferencia tuya es de clase inferior, puede que haya sido adoptada pero ya tengo una candidata para convertirse en tu esposa- Ginrei era un hombre severo y lo hacía ver en la forma en la que hablaba._**

**_-No me importa abuelo amo a Hisana y cuando sea me casaré con ella antes de que la apartes de mi y si eso es renunciar a ser un Kuchiki lo haré- Byakuya sonaba realmente molestó la chica que escuchaba tras las paredes comenzó a llorar no sabía cómo decirle a Byakuya que fue seleccionada para ser bailarina de Matsumoto._**

**_-No seas insolente Byakuya y no me decepciones-volvió a hablar el anciano_**

**_-''No debe sufrir por mi culpa y su abuelo es la única familia que le queda, simplemente no puedo ver que por mi culpa él se distancie de Ginrei-sama de todos modos dentro de dos días me iré a la gira de Matsumoto-san''-las lágrimas no paraban ''No puedo dejar que por mi culpa haga una tontería como negar a su familia o renunciar a ella''-pensaba solamente para si._**

**_Hisana se secó las lágrimas y corrió hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraba antes de que subiera, se sentó como si nunca se hubiera movido de aquel lugar y luego vio que el joven Kuchiki Byakuya de 19 años bajaba de las escaleras, tenía una pequeña sonrisa la cual solo mostraba cuando estaba con aquella chica._**

**_-Hisana- pronunciaron los labios de Byakuya una vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella como para abrasarla -¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico al ver que su novia estaba distraída y con una seriedad la cual jamás había visto._**

**_-Quiero hablar contigo Byakuya, es sobre mi carrera como bailarina, tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos. Contigo me siento atada y creo que sin el baile no puedo vivir ¿Si entiendes verdad? Pasado mañana me iré de Tokio a recorrer el país y tal vez vallamos a Korea, China y Tailandia. Por qué ahora soy oficialmente una bailarina de Matsumoto Ranguiku. Por eso no puedo seguir contigo- la chica mentía lo que más quería era estar al lado de aquel chico pero simplemente su corazón la hacía renunciar para no causarle problemas a él. Desde que ella había aparecido en su vida solo le había ocasionando problemas al pelinegro. Se había imaginado una vida junto a él pero ahora estaba renunciando a Byakuya, lo dejaba libre para hacerle más fácil la existencia._**

**_El chico no entendía, su ceño se frunció ante la confusión, parecía una broma de mal gusto pero las lágrimas que brotaban de Hisana sabía que eso iba muy enserio, no pudo decir palabra alguna y vio como la chica con la que pensaba casarse en un futuro se iba, corría como si no lo quisiera volver a ver, como escapaba de él y él no fue capaz de detenerla''_**

-Ya estando en la gira me di cuenta de que esperaba a mis hijas y el resto ya lo saben- la mujer secaba sus lagrimas mientras dejaba de recordar, los dos testigos no tenían ni idea de como reaccionar ante el dolor de aquella ojigris.


	10. Chapter 10

Hisana regresaba a su casa, un poco hinchada después de llorar a cantaros. Eran las 11 de la noche por lo que entro despacito y sin hacer ruido esperando que sus hijas estuvieran dormidas, pronto se dio cuenta que una no lo estaba.

-Rukia-dijo un la mujer al ver que su hija estaba viendo la televisión- ¿que haces despierta?-pregunto en una confusión de enojo y nerviosismo

-¿Como quieres que me duerma si aun no llegas, te fuiste relativamente temprano y regresas tarde? Aparte de que no contestas el celular- Rukia estaba realmente enojada, pero Hisana estaba realmente sorprendida. Esas eran las veces donde Rukia se comportaba realmente madura

-Lo siento hija tuve algo que atender, mañana no iré a trabajar. Rukia necesito otra cosa ¿podrías devolverme el anillo?- la mujer estaba levantando sospecha

-Toma-dijo su hija confusa mientras le devolvía el anillo-¿entonces nos iremos en el metro?-pregunto Rukia con fastidio, no le agradaban los lugares con aglomeración humana.

-No, mañana Yoruichi vendrá por ustedes- la mujer dijo mientras besaba la frente de su hija-es mejor que te duermas ahora- la chica apago la televisión y subió las escaleras seguida por Hisana después cada una se metió a sus respectivos cuartos.

Cuando Rukia entro al suyo se dio cuenta que Senna se había dormido en su cama, suspiro amargamente, pero luego se acostó al lado de ella para quedarse profundamente dormidas

La noche se paso rápido para ambas y más cuando la alarma no sonó.

-Senna es tarde apúrate- Rukia había visto la hora y no era muy temprano -Oye hoy no ira a trabajar mamá y nos vendrá a buscar Yoruichi- la pelinegra sacudía a su hermana para que se despertara y si dio resultado.

Las mellizas apresuradas comenzaron a vestirse, arreglarse, buscar sus cosas mientras tenían 15 minutos antes de que las fueran a recoger. En ese cuarto corrían apresuradas las jóvenes hasta que el timbre sonó. Sintieron un pequeño infarto ambas y voladas llegaron a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días mocosas, apresúrense- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa mientras las dos chicas salían de su casa. Pronto subieron a carro las tres, al volante venia el rubio que manejaba como loco.

-Ustedes no fueron las únicas que se les hizo tarde-dijo la piel morena mientras volteaba a ver al conductor.

-Si pues nosotras no desayunamos-dijo Senna tallándose la panza.

-Desayunan en la escuela-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

* * *

Un pelinaranja llegaba a su salón, y recordando la platica que había tenido con su primo la tarde anterior se sentó pensativo. Quería sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica pero no podía. Su mente lo martirizaba recordando lo que había dicho Kaien. Por impulso golpeo su banca pero un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ay-se quejo Inue quien iba entrando, se toco el pecho y suspiro- Kurosaki-kun me asustaste- dijo la pelinarnaja mientras sonreía

-Lo siento Inue- se disculpo el chico, mientras que a la ojigris se le formaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Te pasa algo Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto amablemente la chica, se sentía un poco nerviosa.

-No, nada. Pero gracias por preguntar-el chico no tenia ánimos de platicar solo quería golpearse contra la pared repetidas veces pero aquella pelinaranja no desistiría tan pronto.

-Ne, Kurosaki-kun. Quiero entrar al club de música pero me dijeron que tengo que hacer pruebas y supe que tu estas ahí-la chica hablaba tímidamente, causando que chillo la viera sin creer lo de lo que hablaba

-Inue, eres una Idol...¿quien te dijo lo de la prueba?- pregunto incrédulo_ ''Como una idol acepta hacer pruebas de canto en un instituto''_

-no recuerdo su nombre por que es difícil de pronunciar, pero tiene ojos azules al igual que su cabello y es un poco agresivo.. y su ria da un poco de miedo- la chica explicaba mientras trataba de recordar al chico al que le pidió informes.

-Ah, ya se de quien me hablas. Grimmjow- la chica al escuchar su nombre afirmo con la cabeza- te jugo una broma-explico el pelinarnaja quien se levanto y con ternura acaricio la cabeza de la chica _''me recuerda mucho a mi madre igual de inocente y despistada''- una pequeña sonrisa salio de los labios del pelinaranja _

_Kaien alzó la mirada cuando vio algo que lo confundió bastante_

-Buenos días Ichigo, Inue- dijo con una sonrisa fingida,_ ''No hay duda de que es idiota ¿Como se le ocurre hacer eso cuando ayer le dije que esa chica no solo lo ve con ojos de amistad''__-pensó_ mientras el pelinarnaja quitaba rápidamente la mano de la cabeza de la chica

-Me asustaste tonto-dijo el ojimiel ganándose una mirada de reproche del pelinegro.

* * *

No solo llegó tarde a clases por culpa de su hermana que le hizo ir a comprar antes de entrar al salón si no que su ''amigo'' la ignoraba. En las primeras 4 horas de clases ni una sola vez escucho del pelinarnaja la palabra enana, idiota, tonta, gruñona, amargada y todos sus adorables apodos.

Dentro de ella eso se sentía extraño, era como si una parte de ella quisiera comenzar una de esas peleas infantiles de los cuales tanto se quejaba, y aunque estaban al lado uno del otro solo cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando provocando el leve sonrojo del pelinaranaja.

_''Esto me está hartando pero tampoco puedo decirle Ichigo moléstame''_-pensó ella fastidiada y un poco triste. Hasta los maestros se asombraban de que aquellos dos estuvieran callados.

No lo soportaba estar más tiempo a si, sin pelear pero no iba a comenzar una de esas riñas con su compañero en medio de la clase por lo que prefirió pedir permiso para ir al baño.

La profesora se lo otorgo, y felizmente fue a desestrezarse mientras caminaba lentamente al baño. Mientras entraba no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de unas chicas

''Hoy muy temprano me encontré a Kaien y me dijo que vio a Ichigo con Orihime-sama ¿puedes creerlo?, el la estaba acariciando la cabeza-''

Esas palabras llevaron hasta el fondo a Rukia, se sentía extraña era una sensación que jamas había tenido. Pero la salvó el receso. Se apresuró a subir para buscar a su amigo pelinarnaja. Cuando iba llegando al salón el iba saliendo.

Por impulso lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, acto que impresiono a Ichigo pero no duro mucho al ver el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra.

-Eres un mentiroso, tu dijiste que eramos amigos y no me dijiste que te gustaba Orihime- la chica lo grito haciendo que el le tapara la boca y se pusiera rojo.

-De que hablas enana del demonio, deja de gritar ese tipo de cosas- dijo el apenado ya que muchos se habían quedado mirándolo. El la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar mientras que la pelinegra ahora era llevada por el ojimiel. Una vez que estuvieron solo Ichigo se paro. estaban debajo de un árbol y el pelinarnaja e recargo en el tronco

-¿A ti te gusta ella cierto?-pregunto decidida haciendo ruborizar otra vez al chico

-Bien, no es que me guste...-estaba explicando cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

-Si ella te gusta entonces no puedo ayudarte. Si lo hago le causaré dolor a Senna y ella es la única hermana que tengo- la chica estaba cabis baja, el jamas la había visto tan vulnerable no pudo resistir a abrasarla entonces las lagrimas de Rukia comenzaron a caer, poco a poco se iban resbalando causando sorpresa en el pelinaranja.

-'_'Se siente tan bien estar siendo abrazada por Ichigo'_'-pensó la chica que se separó rápidamente limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Por que de repente te pusiste así?-por obvias razones a Ichigo le importaba Rukia, y quería saber por que se había puesto así.

- Por que Senna es mi hermana y siempre he prometido que la cuidare de quien sea, pero por alguna razón tampoco quiero lastimar a Orihime ya que es mi mejor amiga entiendes- explico la ojivioleta un poco triste

-Rukia no puedes proteger a todos por más que quieras, hay veces en las que no se puede evitar salir lastimado-Ichigo quería que aquella chica volviera a sonreír - ¿Si a ti y a tu hermana les gustará la misma persona que harías tu?-pregunto curioso

-yo renunciaría a esa persona por ver feliz a mi hermana-explico seriamente la chica

-Y ¿si esa persona te quisiera a ti y no a tu hermana?-necesitaba saber si pasaría lo que le había dicho Kaien que probablemente pasaría.

-Aun así insistiría en que se quede con ella-Rukia aparte de orgullosa era muy mula. Era muy difícil que la hicieran cambiar de parecer.

-Pero tu no controlas los sentimientos de las demás personas- Ichigo insistía en hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Una vez me bastó para querer lo mismo que Senna y no solo eso yo gané el papel principal. Tenia 7 años y en la escuela de danza a la que asistíamos participaría en un festival internacional de danza. Bailaríamos las zapatillas rojas y el papel principal se lo darían a la mejor. Senna estaba muy emocionada y le dijo a mi madre que ella seria la que bailaría ese solo. Pero no fue así pronto me mandaron a llamar para decirme que yo tendría el papel principal. Cuando mi hermana se entero se enojo tanto que no me habló en una semana y se la pasaba llorando. Entonces el día que tenia que bailar mamá me dijo que diera lo mejor de mi. Pero al ver a Senna en primera fila al borde del llanto se me olvido la coreografía y salí corriendo del escenario asustada- Rukia habla terminado de contar la razón por la cual no quería volver a lastimar a su hermana. Eran muy importante para ella. Lo que acababa de decir desilusiono a Ichigo.

-Bueno en cierto modo te entiendo pero , ya pasaron 8 años Rukia-el pelinaranja seguía insistiendo en hacerle cambiar de pensamiento.

-Sabes Ichigo ya me arte de hablar de esto ¿por cierto por que no me habías hablado en todo el día?-pregunto un poco molesta al recordar aquello, el ojimiel tragó grueso ante la interrogativa de la pelingra

-No es eso, solo que estaba pensativo. Y no no me gusta Inue- explico el ojimiel,

-Que bueno por que tendría que alejarme de ti, y a pesar de todo eres un buen amigo mio-Rukia sonrió radiante mente mientras el pelinaranaja quedaba embobado con la sonrisa de la chica

_-''Es hermosa''_-pensó

* * *

Byakuya se encontraba en su oficina. Sentado en su escritorio pensando seriamente las cosas. Su semblante frió no había cambiado.

_-''Esas pueden ser mis hijas, pero si realmente soy el padre de las chicas ¿Por que Hisana no me dijo?''_-era estresante pensar en eso, también tenia cosas que hacer en la empresa pero se sentía inutilizado pues no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera esa duda que tanto lo atormentaba.

Pronto un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y sombría sonrisa apareció en la puerta de aquella oficina

-Byakuya ¿Que es lo que necesitas de los vizards ?-pregunto el hombre delgado mientras agrandaba su tenebrosa sonrisa

-Necesito que investiguen todo lo que puedan de estas dos chicas- dijo el pelinegro mostrando una foto de Rukia y Senna, fue algo que le pidió a Yoruichi y ella no queriendo acepto

-Tal parece que se quien es la madre de estas dos solo con ver a una de ellas- el hombre rubio se levanto y a si como vino se fue.

-''Maldito Shinji''-pensó el pelinegro mientras nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, me encanta que les guste esta historia, la hago con mucho cariño y me gusta que sigan mi trabajo. Yo siempre he dicho algo donde está Grimmjow no puede faltar Ulquiorra, siento que ellos hacen un balance perfecto en los personajes. Y hoy aparecerán varios personajes mas. Espero que les guste este capitulo y si me quieren regañar les dire que no se presipiten soy una Ichirukista de corazón, pero no me gusta ponérselas tan fácil a Ichigo y Rukia. La cancion que canta Orihime se llama ''Harukaze'' de Scandal es el 15° opening de la serie Bleach.**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Hisana apenas despertaba, no tenia ganas de nada pero sabia que necesitaba hablar con la persona mas importante, la persona que la salvo de seguir sola que la apoyo y le dio estudios en prestigiosos colegios desde los 13 años. Quería que le aconsejara, necesitaba un padre, a su padre adoptivo Ukitake Jushiro.

Se metió a bañar y a arreglarse. Necesitaba un abraso de aquel hombre al que ella le decía padre. una vez lista se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar, la casa de aquel hombre quedaba por el mismo rumbo por el de la mansión Kuchiki por lo que trataba de ir lo menos posible. El lugar donde el padre adoptivo de Hisana vivía era una enorme mansión.

Cuando llego no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de ella. Como extrañaba esa casa. Pronto bajo y fue directo al timbre, espero a que alguien saliera a abrirle, pronto salio una mujer un poco mas grande que ella, alta de tez muy blanca igual que su pelo. Sus ojos color azul resaltaban haciéndola ver muy hermosa, una vez que aquella mujer vio a la que estaba afuera no pudo evitar correr a abrir, y abrasarla.

-Hisana-dijo aquella mujer con los ojos llorosos- eres una desconsiderada no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado-

-Shirayuki-respondió la pelinegra devolviendo el abrazó- Yo también te he extrañado nee-san- la peliblanca se separo de ella y la observo de arriba hacia abajo

-Pronto vamos, papá esta ansioso de verte- le pelinegra estaba feliz de ver a su hermana y a su padre- Por cierto no tiene mucho que llegue de Alemania y necesito presentarte a alguien- dijo la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa

-a ¿Alguien?- pregunto dudosa Hisana

Pronto aquellas mujeres entraron a la casa, la pelinegra no vio cuando su padre la abrazó, fue tan sorpresivo que se sintió como si fuera un sueño.

-Es bueno verte hija-dijo el hombre muy feliz de tener reunidas a sus dos hijas.

-Bueno ya que estamos adentro necesito presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi- dijo la Ojiazul mientras un chico de aproximadamente 13 años se levantaba de uno de los lujos - El es Hitsugaya Toshiro mi hijo- el chico se acerco hasta donde estaban los tres adultos

-Tu debes Hisana, mucho gusto-el chico tenia el mismo color de cabello que su madre y los ojos tenían una tonalidad azulina mas profunda.

-Mucho gusto- respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

- Es tu tía-dijo el hombre amablemente al chico -Hisana, necesito platicar contigo- dijo el hombre captando la atencion de todos

-Si padre, creo de lo que se trata, pero me gustaría que Shirayuki se quedara a nuestra platica- al escuchar esto el chico ojiazul se retiro.

-Hisana,es probable que Byakuya tenga sospechas de ser el padre de tus hijas-el hombre estaba serio-Eso me lo confirmo alguien muy cercano a el

-Lo se pero no puedo enfrentarlo, por que el tendría razón yo no debí haberle ocultado nada, pero cuando tenia la intención de hacerlo supe de su compromiso con Soi fong- explico la pelinegra

-Sabes conozco como es el y te puedo decir que jamás estuvo enamorado de esa mujer como lo estuvo contigo, yo fui a esa boda Rukia-explico la peliblanca quien tomada a la ojigris de las mejillas -Te puedo jurar que si el se entera de que son sus hijas, si se enojara pero ¿te imaginas como se sentirá?. Habría encontrado algo que lo conecta a ti la única que realmente quiso y tu misma me lo dijiste. Tu te fuiste para protegerlo por que estaba pensando en enfrentar a su abuelo- le peliblanca era muy certera.

-Tu hermana tiene razón. Por cierto dile a las niñas que vengan cuando salgan-dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa

Aquellas palabras la habían tranquilizado un poco. No solo las palabras si no estar en casa con su familia.

-Si, en un momento las llamaré para que tomen un taxi y vengan a aquí para que conozcan a su primo.

* * *

Senna y Rukia se encontraban en clases cuando el celular de la primera comenzó a sonar , pero no alcanzó a contestar, seguido sonó el de la segunda quien sin permiso salio del salón para contestar. Una vez que su madre le dijo lo que pasaba entró como si nada al salón. Hizo una nota para su hermana

''Iremos a casa del Abuelo Joshiro''

de la nada se escucho la voz del querido director de la escuela

-Estudiantes del club de danza hoy no se presentará su maestra por lo que necesito que se retiren una vez terminada las clases normales, gracias- un anuncio que dejo felices a las jóvenes que ahí asistían.

-Hay no y yo no avisé, por lo que me vendrán a buscar tarde- dijo Momo preocupada, Senna quien escuchaba trato de calmarla

-¿Por donde vives?-pregunto Senna

-Vivo por el aeropuerto no muy lejos del nuevo centro comercial- dijo tratando de explicar la castaña

-¿Enserio? Rukia y yo vamos por ese rumbo, si quieres pedimos el taxi a tu casa y de ahí caminamos hasta donde tenemos que ir- Senna ahora tenia un propósito para portarse sumamente amable con aquella chica, kuchiki Byakuya definitivamente debía de tener una idea de quien es su padre.

-¿Harían eso por mi?-pregunto entusiasmada Momo

Cuando terminó la clase Senna fue a explicarle a su hermana que llevarían a Momo a su casa, la pelinegra acepto sin dificultad. Una vez que pudieron salir, corrieron a tomar el taxi pues de la nada se había soltado la lluvia.

* * *

La pelinranja observaba a Ichigo caminar, quería detenerlo pero le daba pena, pronto al escuchar pasos el ojimiel volteo para ver de quien se trataba

-Inue, ¿te diriges al club?-pregunto el chico amablemente haciendo sonrojar a la voluptuosa chica.

-Si, así es- respondió apenada -Kurosaki-kun no quiero llegar sola, ¿puedo acompañarte?-

-Si, claro vamos. Me temo que si llegas sola Grimmjow te jugará otra broma-

Los dos pelinaranjas caminaron juntos hasta llegar al salón de música. El primero en entrar fue Ichigo seguido por la ojigris. Al ver entrar a la chica un peliazul no pudo soltar una estruendosa carcajada. A lo que la chica se escondió en la espalda del pelinaranja.

-Lo siento no era para asustarte-dijo grimmjow con su típica sonrisa cínica. Un chico de ojos verdes, alto y cabello negro un poco largo solo observo a la chica detenidamente para luego fijar su mirada en Ichigo quien entendió lo que debía de hacer.

-Bueno Inue, ya conociste a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, aquel tipo de cabello negro y ojos verdes el Cifer Ulquiorra- vio hacia todos lados buscando al faltante,

-Tu primo dijo que no vendría Kurosaki- anuncio el pelinegro levantándose de donde estaba

-el ultimo es Shiba Kaien y ese ya lo conoces y como acabas de escuchar se fue-explico Ichigo a la pelinaranja.

-Ya que eres una Idol quiero verte cantar algo-dijo el ojiazul desafiante, la chica aun no se sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar, pero pronto miró a Ichigo y esa sensación desapareció.

-Me gustaría escucharte cantar-dijo el pelinaranja causando la sorpresa de la ojigris. La chica sentia ganas de cantar tan solo para que el. Entonces comenzó de inmediato, una vez que comenzó a cantar parecia haberse transformado, se sentia tan segura. La dulze voz de la chica capto la atención del pelinegro quien no dejaba de observarla.

Tooku e itte shimau mae ni  
Tsutaenai koto  
Omoi nagara

Kyou mo sugite yuku jikan  
Warai atte  
Sukoshi mune ita mete

Harukaze ga fuku yoru  
Hanaretakunai natte  
Sonna koto wo omotte  
Nanka yoke iie nakunatte

Ashita de tte sayonara shite  
Hitori aruku namiki no shita de  
Futo omou yume no ato

Maiochiru hana hira hira hira  
Kokoro no sukima  
Surinukete sunao ni nanda ka

Donna  
Itami ga matta  
Boku no kokoro  
Osottemo tozasareta doa dou  
Mukou gawa wo  
Mini iku kara...

Paró de cantar, y volteo a ver a Ichigo quien estaba bastante sorprendido.

-¿Como se llama esa canción?-preguntó el peliazul

-Harukaze-respondio la chica

* * *

El taxi bajó a Rukia, Momo y a Senna en la mansión Kuchiki. Las mellizas quedaron sorprendidas del tamaño de aquella mansión.

-Momo-san tu casa es realmente grande-dijo la ojivioleta

-Si -respondió un poco incomoda la castaña

-Rukia, tengo ganas de ir al baño-se quejó Senna un poco apenada

-Pasen, ve al baño y le diré a Ikaku-san que las lleve- dijo Momo mientras tocaba el timbre, se escucho la voz de Shiba-san preguntando quien era- Soy yo Shiba-san - dijo la castaña y la mujer al reconocer la voz de la señorita abrió la reja. Las chicas entraron Senna estaba embelesada con aquella hermosa casa mientras Rukia solo observaba.

Una vez adentro de la casa las recibió la anciana que quedó petrificada al ver a Rukia, le recordó tanto a aquella joven que frecuentaba aquella casa siempre acompañada de Byakuya.

-Shima-san ellas son Rukia y Senna son unas amigas-la joven las presento

-Mucho gusto señoritas-dijo la anciana

-Shima-san saldré un momento a dejar a mi amigas, le iré a avisar a Ikaku. Solo espero que papá no se entere...-

-De que se supone que no quieres que me enteré- se escuchó con enojo la voz de aquel hombre, la castaña simplemente cerró los ojos y sintió un pequeño infarto, el nerviosismo no se hizo esperar por parte de ella. Rukia quien compredía la situacio no dudo en salvar a su amiga

-Señor Kuchiki, Momo no quería que se enterará de que nos acompañaría a la casa de nuestro abuelo, ya que Senna y yo fuimos incapaces de encontrar la casa. Momo nos reconoció desde su carro y se detuvo para traernos aquí y luego ayudarnos a encontrar la casa de nuestro abuelo- explico la joven segura de si misma causando asombro en su hermana, y aquel hombre que no tuvo más remedio que creerle

_''No hay duda Hisana es su madre, pero ese temperamento frío definitivamente no lo heredó de ella''_-pensó el hombre mientras se dirigió a la ojivioleta- ¿Cual es el nombre de su abuelo?-pregunto aquel hombre

-Ukitake Jushiro-respondió Rukia

-Padre ellas son Ukitake Rukia, y Ukitake Senna-presentó la castaña

-Bueno no hay necesidad que le digan a Ikaku las llevaré yo- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la salida,

-Vamos papá nos llevará creo que el conoce a su abuelo-dijo la castaña

-Si vamos-dijo Rukia mientras Senna solo observaba a su hermana, seguía impresionada. Era la primera vez que defendía alguien de esa manera que no fuera ella.

El hombre condujo aproximadamente por 6 cuadras, cuando se detuvo.

Rukia se encontraba pensativa, no podía creer que había defendido a aquella chica. Sintió como si algo la hiciera protegerla.

- Aquí es-se limitó a decir serio mientras las chicas bajaban y agradecían. Pronto las chicas entraron y aquel hombre regreso a su casa acompañado de su hija.

-es la primera vez que veo que una amiga tuya te defiende de esa manera- dijo el hombre recordando todas aquella ''amigas por conveniencia'' que su hija llevaba a casa.

-Lo se. Rukia-san es muy buena y amable bueno con la mayoría. Pero también me sorprendió eso Otou-sama-dijo la chica


	12. Chapter 12

Pronto las chicas entraron a casa de su abuelo, saludaron a su tía y conocieron a su primo. Se pasaron toda la tarde ahí Al otro día era sábado por lo que se fueron tarde.

Por su parte Byakuya muy dentro de el sentía mas tranquilidad al saber que una de ellas se llamaba Rukia, pero no cabía en su mente la duda que que fueran sus hijas pero para asegurarlo necesitaba pruebas. Pruebas que obligaría a Shinji a conseguir. No podía dejar de recordar como aquella chica defendió a su hija.

Pronto el teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, la voz que escucho del otro lado del teléfono era nada mas y nada menos que su ex esposa.

-Buenas noches Byakuya, te hablo por que mañana iré a visitar a Momo-explico la mujer, bastante fría para hablar de una visita a su hija

-Como veas- dijo el hombre

-Bien entonces los veo mañana- dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Después de colgar aquel hombre se dispuso a conciliar el sueño.

En la casa Kuchiki había amanecido, Momo se despertó y se metió a bañar, por fin esa tranquilidad con sabor a Sábado. Una vez lista bajo a desayunar, vio que su padre habia comenzado sin ella.

-Otou-sama buenos días-saludo la castaña mientras se sentaba frente a aquel hombre

-Buenos días Momo- respondió el saludo mientras dejaba lo cubierto a un lado y alejaba su plato- tu madre llegara en cualquier momento- anuncio el pelinegro dejando petrificada a la castaña.

Su mirada se entristeció y se veía bastante afligida, el hombre al ver esto lanzo una interrogante

-¿acaso no la extrañas?-pregunto Byakuya observando las acciones de su hija,

-Si, la extraño. Pero si la viera ahora seria una hipócrita por que aun no puedo perdonarla-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y corría su cuarto. Y comenzaban a salir las lagrimas, poco a poco recordando aquel día que le anunciaron que se separarían.

**_''-Byakuya ya estoy harta, ya no puedo simplemente no puedo seguir aquí viendo como no me tomas en cuenta. Siempre guarde la esperanza de que algún día sintieras algo por mi- se escuchaba dentro de un cuarto aquella discusión_**

**_-Si tu te vas. Momo se queda conmigo-exigió el hombre respondiendo a lo que la mujer discutía_**

**_-No planeaba llevármela Byakuya, esta mejor contigo-... aquella mujer de cabello corto azulino, alta delgada salia de aquel cuarto con sus maletas listas sin darse cuenta que Momo había escuchado todo aquello''_**

La castaña simplemente no podía ignorar aquello, cada vez que recordaba eso se ponía la piel de gallina. Pronto se escucho el timbre, supo que era su madre de inmediato. Bajo rápidamente. Y vio a aquella mujer, su madre, entrando a la casa. La mujer sonrió un poco y la chica se dirigió hacia ella. Pero la esquivo para salir por la puerta. Soi Fong la detuvo del brazo, estaba sorprendida.

-Suéltame-dijo la chica mientras se soltaba del agarre y corría hacia la entra, antes de que Shima cerrara el portón ella se había salido. Comenzó a correr mientras los ojos se le hacían lluvia. Eran lagrimas espesas que salían , corrían sin parar hasta que tropezó. En el piso siguió llorando hasta que sintió una mano que la levantaba.

-Oye no deberías estar así en medio de la banqueta. No creo que sea algo típico de los japoneses-la voz era de un chico, cuando estuvo de pie pudo verlo, un poco borroso por las lagrimas. Pero pudo distinguir que era bajito, el color extraordinario de sus ojos y su cabello era de color blanco.

-Lo siento-dijo Momo sin que las lagrimas dejaran de salir. El chico no supo que hacer así que la llevó a la casa de su abuelo, para que su madre hiciera algo.

-Vamos- dijo el chico que la jalaba, pronto vio que entraban a una mansión, un poco mas alegra que la suya. Una mujer de hermoso cabello blanco salio a recibir al chico quien al ver a la joven que lloraba sin parar lo miro interrogante

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto la mujer preocupada

-No se estaba en medio de la banqueta-dijo el joven mientras entraba a la casa, la mujer ayudo a la castaña a entrar y la sentó en la sala.

-Trae té Toshiro-ordenó la mujer a su hijo quien no tuvo mas remedio que hacer caso.

Por todo el alboroto y el llanto de la joven el dueño de la casa bajó apresurado para ver lo que ocurría. Al ver a su hija que estaba al lado de una joven que no dejaba de llorar se tranquilizó un poco. Pronto se acerco más y distinguió quien se trataba.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Kuchiki-san?-pregunto el hombre amablemente, la chica alzó la mirada y no pudo contestar, solo seguir llorando.

* * *

Rukia y Senna bajaban del carro de su madre mientras esta lo estacionaba. Senna apretó el timbre para que le abrieran la puerta en la enorme casa. Una de las sirvientas abrio apresurada.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Rukia un poco asustada

-Es que el joven Toshiro encontró a una chica la cual no para de llorar y la trajo aquí por que no supo que hacer-

Las dos chicas entraron corriendo a ver en que podían ayudar, pronto llego detrás de ellas Hisana. Quien reconoció a Momo enseguida.

-Momo-dijo la mujer quien corrió a abrasarla, acto que la chica correspondió.

-Hisana-san-dijo entre lagrimas al darse cuenta de aquella cálida voz.

-¿Que hacías sola?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras quitaba las lagrimas de su rostro, eran acciones maternales las cuales Momo nunca estuvo acostumbrada.

-Salí de casa y no quiero regresar dentro de un rato, bueno hasta que mi madre se haya ido-dijo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza, Toshiro por su parte traía el té que le había pedido la ojiazulina.

-Tu padre debe de estar preocupado-hablo dulcemente aquella mujer haciendo que Momo dejara de llorar

-Todo seria diferente si mi madre fuera como usted-respondió la joven, un poco celosa de aquellas chicas que tenían a Hisana por madre.

* * *

-Espero que estés contenta-dijo Byakuya con enojo hacia aquella mujer que había hecho llorar a su hija.

-Lo que menos quería era lastimarla-dijo la mujer de cabello negro azulado bajando la mirada.

-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo el hombre señalando a la puerta.

-¿Y no iras a buscar a Momo?-pregunto la mujer con preocupación

-Momo sabe como regresar a casa, no esta acostumbrada a correr por lo que no debe de haber llegado muy lejos- respondió el hombre mientras se daba la media vuelta y subía las escaleras.

Mientras la mujer salia de la casa Kuchiki, Shiji estaba afuera de la puerta esperando a que abrieran. Cuando ella salio el aprovecho para entrar. Llevaba con el un portafolio.

Entró decidido, buscando a Byakuya. Shima subió a anunciarle a Kuchiki-sama que tenia visitas, el simplemente le dijo que lo dejara subir.

Una vez solo Shinji saco de su portafolio, fotos, copias de actas de nacimiento.

-Toma, esto es lo que querías El cumpleaños de esas dos es el 14 de enero-dijo el rubio extendiendo los papeles al hombre quien los observaba.

-toma- extendió dinero, y no era poco

-Cualquier cosa te aviso-dijo el hombre de sonrisa tenebrosa quien se levantaba dejando al pelinegro pensativo, en su mente hacia cuentas.

_''Hisana se fue en Julio, y esas niñas nacieron en Enero. Por lo que estoy aún mas convencido de que sean mis hijas. Ella debió haberse ido a esa gira ya estando embarazada''_

Mientras pensaba el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Algo le dijo que contestara el, por lo que hizo caso a su impulso.

-Kuchiki-san. Espero no importunar. Quien está hablando es Ukitake Jushiro y debo informarle que su hija se encuentra en mi casa. Mi hija esta ahora con ella- informo aquel amable hombre.

-voy en un momento-dijo el hombre seriamente, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, pero estaba acostumbrado a actuar bajo esa mascara de orgullo.

-Bien lo estaremos esperando-dijo el hombre mayor quien colgó el teléfono

El hombre salio de inmediato a su carro, iba en busca de su hija, ahora que Soi Fong se había ido podría regresar a casa. Pronto llego a aquella asa y toco el timbre, pronto le abrieron la puerta haciéndolo pasar.

-Pase por favor-dijo una sirvienta.

El hombre entró a la casa y vio que su hija era consolada por Hisana, aquella imagen despertó un sentimiento de ternura dentro de el. Hisana volteo y vio perfectamente de quien se trataba

-Mira, tu padre vino a buscarte-Hisana demostraba una enorme sonrisa a la castaña y a sus hijas quienes estaban al lado de Momo.

-Otou-sama-dijo Momo mientras se levantaba- Lo siento yo..-

-Gracias por cuidarla, ahora nos retiramos-dijo el hombre quien por algún motivo sentía que debía salir de ahí antes que sus ojos fueran hipnotizados por la belleza de aquella mujer llamada Hisana.

-Espero verte pronto Momo-dijo Hisana esbozando una sonrisa para la chica- Kuchiki-san debo decir que su hija es una chica de hermosos sentimientos- ahora le hablaba al pelinegro tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible, como si no le estuviera hablando al único hombre que había amado.

-La veré el lunes en la escuela Hisana sensei-respondió la castaña

-Es ahora o nunca-hablo Senna al oído de su hermana la cual solo asintió.

-Disculpe Kuchiki-san ¿usted era compañero de mi madre en el instituto?-pregunto Rukia incomodando a Byakuya y a Hisana.

-Si hija, el Señor Kuchiki y yo íbamos en el mismo salón, ahora no seas impertinente que el señor se tiene que ir-dijo Hisana lanzado le una mirada a Byakuya, quien simplemente salio bastante enojado por la corta explicación de la mujer

La mellizas estaban sorprendidas, no esperaron esa reacción de su madre, era como si no solo fueran simples conocidos.

Mientras Momo caminaba pensativa, _''¿Por que jamas me dijo nada?. El siempre ha sabido que esa mujer es alguien a quien yo admiro''..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya hoy regreso mi inspiración espero que les guste este capitulo guapos. Y las cosas que hoy se descubriran el problema es que no todos estarán enterados. Bueno ya no les adelanto y lean 3**

El encuentro entre ellos no fue lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, pero al pelinegro de semblante frío no se le quitaba la idea de hablar directamente con aquella mujer. Necesitaba por lo menos intentar sacarle la verdad a Hisana.

El lunes pronto llego y aquel hombre fue a buscar a aquella escuela y no fue por su hija. Se dirigió pronto a la oficina del director quien estaba en plena discusión. con un alumno pero al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro decidió dejarlo.

-Puede retirarse-dijo el director fingiendo seriedad, el chico no lo pensó dos veces y salio- Byakuya, ¿En que te puedo servir?- pregunto interesado el rubio

-¿Hisana trabaja a qui?-pregunto sin perder el semblante ni la manera de hablar,

-Si, así es. Si la estas buscando debe de estar en el salón de Danza-dijo el hombre rubio mientras observaba como salia Byakuya de su oficina.

El hombre, busco por toda la escuela ese bendito salón y no paró hasta encontrarlo. Iba a tocar pero se dio cuenta que estaba abierto, solo necesitaba empujar.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que Hisana volteara a ver quien era. La ojigris no sabia como reaccionar, si fingía no conocer a Byakuya y tratarlo como a cualquier otro padre de familia que va a hablar con su maestra. O llamarlo por su nombre.

-Kuchuki-san-fue lo que salio de los labios de la mujer al observar a aquel hombre.

-Hisana no vine por Momo-se limito a cortar la amabilidad de la mujer con su frialdad.

-¿Entonces que se le ofrece?-pregunto la mujer tomando una actitud un poco desafiante

EL hombre cerro la puerta, mientras se acercaba a ella y mostraba unos papeles.

-Tengo razones para pensar que soy el padre de tus hijas-esas palabras hicieron que Hisana sintiera un vació inmenso en el estomago y que su corazón se acelerara mas de lo que normalmente sucedía.

-No lo son Byakuya-respondió Hisana sosteniéndole la mirada

-Claro que lo son. Y hay mas de una razón para que yo lo afirme...

-¿cuales?-dijo Hisana molesta

-¿te has acostado con alguien más?-ante la pregunta, el color subió a sus mejillas, no podía negar eso. El había sido el primero y el único. Ante eso no pudo mas y rompió en llanto

* * *

Senna se encontraba con Momo, buscaban a la madre de la ojidorado ya que Kaname-sensei las había dejado afuera por llegar tarde.

''No se vayan pronto vendrá Kaname-sensei''-Recordaron lo que le había dicho Rukia pero no hicieron caso

Fueron al salón de danza pero al escuchar voces decidieron quedarse afuera a escuchar

-Solo responde-ordenó el hombre

_''Esa es la voz de mi papá ¿que estará haciendo aqui?''-_ se preguntaba mentalmente la castaña mientras escuchaba

-Y que quieres que hiciera, cuando yo me enteré se enuncio tu matrimonio con ella- La voz de Hisana se escuchaba entrecortada por el llanto lo que alarmo a la ojidorado, pero aun su curiosidad era mayor al quedarse quieta.

-¿Entonces son mis hijas?-pregunto el hombre, aunque en su cara estaba neutral solo se limito a cerrar los ojos

-Si lo son , pero no les diré a ellas. Que piensas que hagan cuando les diga que su padre es Kuchiki Byakuya-grito Hisana.

La ojidorado no podía permanecía quieta, desde que escucho eso ultimo. Aun procesaba lo que su madre había dicho. La castaña solo observo a Senna quien se recargo en la puerta abriéndola.

Aquellos adultos que estaban discutiendo hace un momento solo se quedaron en silencio observando a las dos chicas que estaban sorprendidas. Hisana camino hacia Senna quien al ver lo que hacia su madre salio corriendo.

No sabia por que lo hacia, no estaba enojada ni molesta pero se sentía incomoda al haber sabido esa verdad en una situación así. Decidió ir al enorme árbol detrás de la escuela. Se sentó en posición fetal a meditar lo que antes había pasado. No tardo mucho para que Momo la encontrara y se sentará al lado de ella.

-Sabes, siempre quise tener hermanos- hablo Momo captando la atención de la pelinegra quien estaba pensativa.

-Tienes razón, tu también eres mi hermana igual que Kia-chan- Senna esbozo una débil sonrisa- Yo quiero saber por que no me lo dijo mi madre antes, siempre quise saber la verdad a diferencia de Rukia. Yo si quería saber el nombre de mi padre y ¿Por que no se había quedado al lado de mi madre?-al escucharse a si misma se levanto

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Momo, viendo que Senna comenzaba a caminan decidida

-Quiero una explicación, por ambas partes-

* * *

Rukia estaba en su salón un poco incomoda, se sentía acelerada, como si algo pasará con Senna. Ichigo quien vio el gesto de incomodidad que hizo intento saber lo que le pasaba

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ichigo viendo que aquellos ojos violetas se dirigían a el

-No, presiento que Senna no se encuentra muy bien-explico la chica- Es algo raro de mellizas

-Estas loca, enana-el plinaranja la tomo a loca

-¿Para eso me preguntaste si estaba bien? Para que te respondiera y no me hicieras caso-dijo la ojivioleta enojada- Y deja de decirme enana maldito idiota- los insulto comenzaron haciendo que Tousen Kaname se parara frente a ellos siendo totalmente ignorado.

- Ukitake-san usted siente algo por Kurosaki?- lo único que quería era un poco de atencion para continuar la clase

-Si odio-respondió Rukia molesta pero detrás de ellos se escucho un comentario

-Si se odiaran más no hay duda que tendrían que casarse- grito Keigo, haciendo reír a todo el salón.

-A mi no me gusta Ichigo me gusta alguien mas-grito la pelinegra haciendo que Ichigo la observara. Lo que había dicho lo había herido. Y todas las esperanzas que tenia decidió tirarlas.

Kaien quien observaba no pudo evitar sentir pena por su primo, una cosa es que te rechacen indirectamente pero que te rechacen por alguien mas ya es otra cosa. Pero con tal de ayudar al cabeza hueca de Ichigo haría algo de lo cual sabia que terminaría muerto.

El ojiazul espero a que fuera receso y le hablo a la ojivioleta.

-Rukia-dijo el pelinegro, tomando el hombro de la chica bajita.

-Shiba-san -respondió un poco sorpresiva

-Kaien esta bien-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que la chica respondió

-¿Que paso?-pregunto ella esperando a que le diera la razón del por que la buscaba, pero no podía todo lo que iba a decirle ahí por lo que le tomo la mano y la llevo a la azotea. Una vez ahí sin nadie mas prosiguió.

-¿Que pasaría si Ichigo sintiera algo por ti?-soltó sin más esperando un grito de la pelinegra

-Nada. Por que a Senna le gusta y no pienso volver a lastimarla- explico ella sin saber el por que preguntaba esas cosas

-¿Y si no tuvieras una hermana que estuviera enamorada de Ichigo y el se declarara a ti tu lo aceptarías?- La pregunta puso a pensar a la ojivioleta

-Si lo pones así, pues posiblemente aceptaría... pero ¿por que las preguntas?- respondió molesta sin que le respondiera

-Rukia, le gustas a Ichigo- y soltó la inyección sin anestesia

La pelinegra no lo creía, aunque por una parte estaba feliz, no quería estar mal con su hermana. Pero entonces recordó lo enojada que estaba cuando peso que le gustaba Orihime y no no por que a su hermana le gustará era por que estaba celosa aunque su orgullo no la dejara reconocerlo.

-Pero ya te dije que no puedo-dijo enojada no quería repetir el por que no podía estar con el pelinaranja.

-Rukia ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto Kaien al ver que ella dijo que si con la cabeza prosiguió- A la hora de ir a los respectivos clubs necesito que vayas al de música

-¿para que?-sabia que si iba vería al pelinaranja pero si le decía que no Kaien sabría que a ella le gustaba

-Esta bien-dijo la chica-iré a buscar a mi hermana- Rukia bajaba las escaleras en busca de Senna, pronto su teléfono sonó.

-Bueno-respondió ella, se trataba de su madre avisándole que Senna se había sentido mal y la había llevado a casa y diciéndole que le avisará a Urahara. La chica dejó de buscar y pasó a ir con el director a avisarle.

* * *

Mientras en Casa de los Kuchiki estaban Hisana, Senna Momo y Byakuya. Hisana acababa de cortar la llamada con Rukia. No le podía decir la verdad por lo que tuvo que decir una mentira piadosa. La servidumbre había sido enviada al patio para que aquellos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y privacidad

- ¿Entonces no se pudieron casar por que mi mamá se fue por que tenia miedo a que el señor Ginrei no te dejara como heredero?-pregunto Senna contrariada, ahora se notaba mas tranquila - ¿Y tu por que te casaste?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Byakuya quien al ver que la chica se dirigía a el en tono tan informal frunció el ceño.

-Por que mi abuelo enfermo poco después que Hisana se fue. En su lecho de muerte me hizo prometerlo que pondría en alto el apellido Kuchiki y tomaría por esposa a Shaolin Fong- respondió el hombre a la chica que hace poco supo que era su hija- Soy un hombre de palabra y aunque era joven aun decidi llevar a cabo esa boda para que luego no me vinieran arrepentimientos, duspues de un año llego Momo-explico el pelinegro dedicandole una mirada a su hija

La ojidorado estaba pensativa, pero pronto se borro para que se mostrara una sonrisa.

-En cierto modo lo entiendo, lo que me preocupa no soy yo. Al fin y al cabo siempre quise saber quien era pero Rukia no-la ojidorado tenia razón con Rukia las cosas serian difíciles.

* * *

Ichigo estaba molesto y se dirigía al salón de música. Sus compañeros aun no llegaban era un poco temprano por lo que aprovecho para ir ya que su primo le dijo que fuera sin perder tiempo. Escucho otra vez detras de el los pasos de alguien por lo que volteo, era Inue Orihime.

-Hola Inue, vamos juntos-dijo el joven ojimiel cautivando a la chica de grandes atributos quien se colgo del brazo del chico, esto lo tomo por sorpresa. Ellos caminaban lentamente hacia el club de música.

* * *

Rukia caminaba también hacia el salón de Música, solo esperaba que Kaien no hubiera hecho una tontería o alguna broma. Pensaba en su hermana y esperaba que estuviera bien, entonces recordó que tampoco vio a Momo desde que se quedó afuera con Senna.

Vio la puerta del salón de música y abrió, pero no se esperaba lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Los pelinaranjas estaban tan cerca parecía que fueran a besarse, atrás de Rukia estaba Kaien tampoco creía lo que veía.

-¿Esto es lo que querías que viera?-pregunto molesta viendo a Kaien mientras el ojimiel se asustaba y se separaba de Inue.

-Eres un idiota-regaño el pelinegro a su primo mientras corría atrás de Rukia.


	14. Chapter 14

**PD. Ruki y Senna tienen 15 años 3**

Kurosaki solo observaba alejarse a la enana seguida por Kaien, No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Estaba en un momento de confusión. El simplemente estaba limpiando las lagrimas de Inue, por que se sentía culpable de haberla hecho llorar. Pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos y la rechazó de la manera mas delicada que pudo y ahora Rukia corría sin saber el por que y su primo le había llamado idiota. Tenia una mala espina sobre eso pero si dejaba ahí a Orihime se sentiría mal con el mismo.

Ella se sentía enojada, pero ¿por que?. Si ella misma solo lo consideraba un amigo, pero entonces ¿Por que le dolía el echo de ver a Ichigo y a Orihime tan cerca?. Paro en seco se pregunto que hacia corriendo sin razón alguna y se quedo pensativa mientras era alcanzada por Kaien.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico a ver la seriedad de la ojivioleta, ella solo le dedico una mirada fria

- Si lo estoy, y es mejor que me vaya-dijo molesta mientras se alejaba del Shiba.

Sus pensamientos la atormentaban, se sentía incomoda con el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que tomar algún maldito transporte colectivo, se puso e pensar en caminar, al principio solo se negó a si misma pero reflexiono enseguida, había buen clima y la caminata le serviría para acomodar su mente. Aunque llegaría un poco tarde a su casa. Eso lo pensaba mientra salia de la escuela, en la entrada no pudo evitar ver a una chica con uniforme de secundaria. Tenia el cabello negro y alborotado, parecía haber corrido pues estaba jadeando.

Rukia al verla no pudo evitar acercarse, con la intención de ayudarla, saco una botella de agua de su mochila y se la extendió.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la ojiviolea haciendo que la chica la observara

-Si lo estoy, solo un poco cansada. Es que hoy quise venir a visitar a mi hermano para irnos juntos-respondió la chica

-Toma-Rukia extendió el agua y la chica la tomo gustosa, pues moría de sed y ese era un día caluroso.

* * *

-Inue, lo siento pero tengo que ir a ver ¿que tenia Rukia?-dijo el chico mientras se encontraba a su primo que se dirigía al salón de música junto con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

Kaien lo miro con reproche mientras corría hacia la salida. Para su buena suerte vio a la morena, pero al parecer no estaba sola, no se veía por la pared la persona con la que platicaba.

''¿Con quien estará?''-se pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba

-Rukia-sus labio hablaron por el haciendo que la mencionada lo mirará enojada, la morena que estaba con Rukia reconoció de inmediato esa voz.

-Ichi-nii-dijo la chica mientras, Rukia se confundía con aquella situación.

-¿Ichi-nii eso quiere decir que este imbesil es tu hermano?-pregunto Rukia con un gesto de ''no puede ser'' escrito en el rostro

-Si Enana ella es mi hermana Karin ¿Recuerdas? es una de las mellizas- intentado que la ''enana'' se le olvidara el enojo

-Si lo recuerdo, pero también es muy diferente a ti. Ella es muy agradable a diferencia de su hermano mayor- lo dijo para molestarlo. De pronto Karin se encontraba en medio de una de las hermosas discusiones de aquel par.

* * *

Inue estaba sola, desconsolada, ya que la presencia del kurosaki junto a ella no le permitía llorar a gusto y desahogarse. Pronto se escucho la puerta abriré e intento reponerse y sonreír pero le fue casi imposible. Dos de los chicos la miraban confundidos excepto un pelinegro de mirada esmeralda. Quien la miraba fríamente, ese chico casi nunca cambiaba su semblante.

-Mujer deja de llorar-ordeno Cifer, cuando el asombro de la chica, ya que normalmente no la trataban así

-Ulquiorra-san no me diga Mujer, entiendo por Inue o Orihime- respondió la chica sin ánimos, pero es que no les gustaba que le dijeran así.

-Entonces comencemos sin Kurosaki-dijo Grimmjow, sin que nadie le siguiera la contraria, comenzaron a ensayar. Orihime apenas le había dado la canción y con todo lo que había pasado solo dijo que se la estaba aprendiendo. No tenia ganas de cantar. En esos momentos sabia que no podría llegar ni a un tercio de la canción sin que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir.

La pelinaranja sacó su celular y le marco a la persona mas querida por ella. Matsumoto. Aquella mujer contesto rápidamente y al escuchar sollozar a su querida Orihime se alarmo

- Hime ¿te duele la cabeza?, ¿El estomago?. Te sientes mareada ¿tienes ganas de vomitar?-preguntaba la ojigris del otro lado del teléfono, el silencio por parte de Orihime le recordó la ultima vez que se lastimo la pelinaranaja en cuestiones amorosas y supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba -Voy a recogerte ahora ya no llores, recuerda quien eres Ok. te veo en 15-dijo la mujer cortando la llamada.

* * *

Hisana regresaba sola a casa, habia dejado a Senna con Byakuya, y estaba facinada con su padre, aunque más con el apellido que dijo el hombre que les daría. Aunque ahora el problema era explicarle a Rukia. Hisaa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar recordar cuando las mellizas eran pequeñas y a Senna se le había metido a la cabeza ¿Como se hace los bebes?.

''**_Las pequeñas tenían 6 años, Senna jugaba con un bebe de juguete mientras Rukia vestía a un conejo con vestidos de encaje. Hisana entraba a la habitación a ver lo que hacían sus pequeña, entonces la ojidorado vio su muñeco y se levanto para ir con su madre._**

**_-Mamá compra un hermanito para nosotras-dijo inocentemente la pequeña Senna haciendo reír a Matsumoto quien pasaba por ahí y escucho por casualidad y no dudo en ir a curiosear_**

**_-Los bebes no se compran-dijo Hasana, sin darse cuenta que sólita se metía a la boca del lobo_**

**_-Entonces si no se compran ¿De donde vienen?-pregunto Rukia uniéndose a la platica mientas sostenia al muñeco_**

**_La voluptuosa rubia no contuvo la risa, mientras que la incomodidad en Hisana hizo dudar mientras pensaba en una respuesta, al ver que no contestaba decidio salvarla Matsumoto._**

**_-Los trae la cigueña, ahora dejen a su mamá. Las niñas quedaron encantadas con la respuesta y las dos adultas descansaron aproximadamente dos ghoras antes de se de nuevo objeto de las preguntas de la pequeña Rukia quien se dio a la tarea de investigar con los bailarines que trabajaban con su madre._**

**_Rukia buscaba enojada a Hisana quien estaba en medio de una coreografía, pero cuando vio a Rukia acercarse paró._**

**_-¿que paso ahora pregunto Hisana viendo el ceño fruncido de la pequeña_**

**_-Tu y Matsumoto-san me mintieron los bebes no los tres la cigüeña, exijo saber de donde vienen grito Rukia haciendo suspirar a su madre''_**

La mujer que manejaba rió al recordar aquello, explicarle todo a su hija mayor seria bastante complicado.

* * *

Rukia llegaba a su casa, estaba molesta. Había tenido que regresarse en subterráneo y eso era molesto. La aglomeración de gente era incomodo para ella, la peor de las cosas que podrían hacerle seria eso. Para su sorpresa solo estaba su madre, quien por la cara que tenia Senna estaba bien.

-Hola Mamá y ¿Senna?-pregunto la ojjivioleta mientras dejaba su mochila en la mueble frente a la television.

-Senna no esta- respondio la mujer mientras se sentaba e invitaba a sentarse a su hija dand unas palmaditas al sillon.

-¿Como sigue y donde esta?-volvio a cuestionar la chica mientras su sexto sentido le avisaba que algo pasaba.

-Tu hermana esta bien y esta con tu abuelo-mintio sobre la ubicacion de la ojidorado- Pero necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo Rukia-prosiguio-Necesito contarte muchas cosas, se que comprenderas por que ya no eres una niña- la mujer le daba una idea a la chica de lo que se trataria la platica

-Oye si es sobre la incomoda platica que Senna y yo nos rehusamos- la mujer la miro extrañada

-No hija no es de eso, es sobre algo mas serio, es sobre tu padre- esas palabras no le parecieron muy agradable a la ojivioleta

-No hay necesidad de verdad no me importa eso-dijo la chica intentando escapar a la platica

-Rukia escucha y luego hablas-hablo con carácter aquella mujer haciendo que su hija se quedará a escuchar- Yo viví en un orfanato hasta los 13 , hasta que Jushiro Ukitake me adopto. A tu padre lo conocí en ese orfanato y no por que fuera alguien que estuviera en el. Un día un chico llego a el, al parecer se había perdido, tenia un uniforme de un escuela para gente con dinero. Por lo que no le di mucha importancia por que pensé que jamas lo volviera a ver , pero no fue así el chico regresó , iba de visita a veces al orfanato y platicábamos hasta que su chófer iba por el pero al adoptarme tu abuelo me cambie de cuidad y no lo volví a ver. A los 17 regresé a Tokyo y estudie mi ultimo año de preparatoria en la escuela en la que estas. El primer día yo era un manojo de nervios y muchos chicos se me acercaron para hablarme. Entonces un entró el al salón y supe que era el mismo chico, lo reconocí de inmediato...-

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que ustedes ya se conocían desde antes?- pregunto la chica

-Si, desde ahí el y yo nos hicimos amigos y pronto me dio un anillo y dijo que si aceptaba ser su novia y acepte sin ningún contratiempo, al principio eso me sorprendió pero era obvio que eso pasaría. Pasábamos horas juntos, siempre estábamos platicando de muchas cosas solo nos separábamos cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos clubs. Cuando salimos lo nuestro estaba mejor que nunca por lo que estábamos seguros que realmente nos casaríamos cuando el terminará la carrera y decidimos tomar un paso muy importante en nuestra relación y por lo que las tengo a ustedes. En ese tiempo un casa talento encontró a Matsumoto y ella me recomendó como bailarina. Después de su debut ella tendría una gira y yo estaría acompañándola pero no quería aceptar por que estaba con tu padre. Un día que fui a visitarlo me dí cuenta que el tenia problemas con su abuelo por mi culpa, por que yo no era de la misma clase que ellos aunque una familia adinerada me hubiera adoptado y no pude seguir con el por eso y le dije que si iría a la gira con Ranguiku-san y que lo nuestro terminaba- paró al ver la cara de tristeza que tenia la chica

-¿entonces el no sabe de nosotras?-pregunto la chica pensativa

-Déjame continuar Rukia. Fui a esa gira y en ella me volví coreografa, también en ella me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y cuando pensé en decirle a el vi en una revista de sociales que el se había comprometido y me dolió tanto que no pude decirle nada- Rukia se había puesto seria

-Si realmente te quería ¿por que no te busco? , ¿por que se casó con otra?- estaba enojada la ojivioleta

-Si intento encontrarme pero no pudo y desistió cuando su abuelo cayó enfermo. Aquel hombre se aprovecho de su enfermedad y le hizo prometer que al tomar el liderazgo de la empresa se casaría con la joven que el anciano había escogido para el, el simplemente acepto por que es un hombre de palabra-

-¿lo defiendes? ¿y como sabes eso? a lo mejor e mintieron-grito la chica que ahora estaba enojada ante la inocencia y ingenuidad ya conocida de su madre

-Por que el me lo dijo y dijo también que cambiará el apellido de ustedes-explico exaltada la mujer intentando que su hija le creyera

- Si ¿y cual será mi nombre cuando me de su apellido?-grito la joven molesta

-Kuchiki Rukia-también le gritó la respuesta dejándose llevar por la pelea sin darse cuenta la impresión que la joven se había llevado, la chica solo la miro y corrió a su cuarto.

Rukia era la más difícil de las mellizas y lo había demostrado, Hisana se acostó en el mueble mientras las lagrimas salían una tras otra, en una rápida secuencia. La ojivioleta por su parte estaba enojada y de la confusión estaba llorando tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados.


	15. Chapter 15

''Kuchiki Rukia'' esas palabras pronunciadas por su madre la atormentaban,en su mente resonaban cual boomerang iban y regresaban repetitivamente Se sentía sola, su hermana quien sabe donde, su mejor amiga a si ahora que recordaba la escena de Ichigo y Orihime en su cabeza tampoco la dejó en paz. Odiaba eso se sentía sola. No juzgaba a su madre pero por alguna razón le molestaba, pronto hizo un recuento de sus amigas y de dio cuenta que aparte de Inue la única que podría considerarse como más que una conocida era Momo...pronto se dio cuenta que esa chica era su hermana.

Estaba mal hubiera deseado que la tierra se la tragará y estaba segura que no le hablaría a su madre hasta que... bueno hasta que se le bajara el enojo. Era la primera vez que usaba el orgullo con su madre. Tenia hambre por lo que abrió la puerta de su cuarto despacito y se percato de la presencia de su hermana entrando a la casa, parecia entusiasmada.

-Mamá es enorme esa casa y dijo que tan pronto como deseáramos el mandaría a re-modelar dos habitaciones una para cada una-dijo feliz Senna mientras se acercaba a su mamá.

Rukia al escuchar lo anterior cerró la puerta de golpe, captando la atencion de su hermana quien supo que estaba enojada. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y encaró a su hermana

-¿Y tu sabías? Me decepcionas-reprochaba la ojivioleta muy molesta- Desde siempre traté de protegerte y siempre preferí sacrificarme. Eres mi única hermana y lo sabias y no me dijiste nada- no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran Senna por su parte se le había esfumado la felicidad que hace un momento emanaba- sabes ni siquiera te dije quien me gustaba por que sabia que ti también te gustaba y por que eres mi hermana y pensé primero en ti pero ya veo que tu no piensas lo mismo que yo- grito la ojivioleta mientras su hermana la veía anonadada y un poco dolida.

La ojivioleta subió a su recamara, busco una maleta y su mochila, poco a poco metía todo lo que era de su propiedad a aquella maleta, celular, ropa, dinero después que terminó volvió a bajar sin hacerle caso a su hermana ni su madre, fue directo al teléfono y marco.

-Abuelo ¿puedo ir a vivir contigo una temporada?- pregunto apenada la pelinegra, y un brillo en sus orbes violetas se formó cuando escucho una respuesta aprobatoria , se despidió y colgó, subió las escalera, poco después bajo con su maleta y su mochila. Su madre quien solo era observadora de aquello suspiró. Rukia era mula y si le decía que no solo aumentaría su ímpetu y se terminaría escapando.

La pelinegra salia de su casa con su enorme maleta y su mochila, suspiró al comenzar a caminar con aquellas cosas, pronto vio un taxi y lo paró subió a el y dio la dirección de su abuelo. No quería si quiera voltear a ver la casa de los Kuchiki cuando el taxi paso por ahí. Tan pronto como llegó su tía Shirayuki salio a recibirla y la ayudó con sus maletas, incluso le mostró el cuarto donde se quedaría. La mujer dejó sola a la chica para que se acomodara. No pudo evitar ir directo a un hermoso tocador y ver su hermoso cabello largo, lo miraba y cada vez que lo hacía menos le gustaba.

Pronto bajó en busca de su tía quien estaba cortando el cabello de Toshiro. Ella la vio sorprendida y en un impulso dijo.

-¿Podrías cortar el mio también?-preguntó la chica causando la impresión en aquella mujer.

-Pero ¿por que? es muy hermoso-dijo Shirayuki con una sonrisa

-Por que me estorba-se limito a decir fríamente, causando una mueca en su tía

-Esta bien, siéntate aquí y cuando termine con Shiro-kun vas tu-dijo la mujer

-Madre, no me llames Shiro-kun, me molesta-grito el chico causando la risa de su madre, la ojivioleta solo los veía con un poco de tristeza.

Pronto la mujer de cabello blanco termino de cortar el cabello del chico, el chico se levanto de la silla frente a la mujer la cual paso a ocupar la pelinegra.

-¿Bien que tan corto lo quieres Rukia?-pregunto su tía con una sonrisa

- Un dedo arriba de mi barbilla-dijo la joven causando la impresión de la mujer, eso seria un cambio radical, cortaría el largo cabello de su sobrina pero la chica se veía decidida por lo que acerco las tijeras midiendo el largo que deseaba Rukia y comenzó a cortar.

Cuando termino su tía le agradeció y corrió al espejo, se veía tan extraña, trató de ponerse mas erguida y se sorprendió del cambio. Tenia un porte muy elegante al ponerse derecha y ese corte la hacia ver mas sería.

Al otro día en la escuela con aquel uniforme se veía muy bien, con ese saco color azul marino hecho a su medida, su falda negra sin el moño que usaba todos los días. Se dio cuenta que se veía mejor sin el. Caminaba con paso firme con altivez y orgullo la vista enfrente y fría. Se sentía defraudada por todas las personas cercanas a ella y su cambio de actitud era como una fortaleza para evitar que cualquier persona lo volviera a hacer.

Muchos chicos se sentían atraídos por ese cambio repentino en la chica, se volvió fría y arrogante. Una vez en el salón paso de largo al pelinaranja quien no dudo en seguirla con la mirada. La chica tomo asiento en el lugar de Orihime al lado del chico de lentes que era espectador de la mirada constante de Ichigo hacia le pelinegra. La chica se limitó en sacar un libro y comenzó a leerlo sin poner la mínima atención a los alumnos que iban llegando.

* * *

Momo esperaba en la entrada a una joven de ojos dorados. La chica pronto llegó y caminaron juntas.

-Senna ¿que paso con Rukia?-pregunto Momo al ver que su compañera no tenia animos y llegaba sola

-Nada bueno, se enojo y ahora está con el abuelo. Mamá no le dijo nada por que si se lo hubiera prohibido de todos modos lo hubiera hecho. Es muy necia y terca. Pero tengo planeado platicar con ella hoy-dijo Senna mientras se encogía de hombros- Me siento mal, por que ella siempre me ha protegido de todo. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que le mintió a tu padre?...-espero a que la castaña asintiera para continuar- Pues ella siempre ha hecho eso por mi. Siempre me defiende y creo que nunca le he dado nada a cambio- la ojidorado estaba afligida y lo demostraba

-Yo creo que Rukia entenderá cuando se le baje el enojo ¿no crees?- Momo intentó animar a su hermana.

Ambas chicas entraron al salón y principalmente Senna se sorprendió al ver a la ojivioleta.

-Rukia tu cabello-dijo casi en un grito la ojidorado mientras caminaba hasta su melliza para ser claramente ignorada, solo una mirada fugaz mirada le dedico la pelinegra para luego proseguir su lectura, Momo camino hacia ellas.

-Buenos día Rukia-dijo la chica con voz timida pensando que le haria los mismo que a Senna

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san-respondió Rukia con una sonrisa fingida y nuevamente reanudo su lectura. Muchos observaban con interés lo anterior. Las chicas tuvieron que ir a sus asientos por que la Sensei acababa de entrar.

Unohana estaba sorprendida la ojivioleta y el pelinaranja no estaban paliando y estaban en lugares separados por lo que no pudo evitar comentar.

-Rukia ¿que hace en un lugar que no es el suyo?-pregunto la maestra viendo como la joven la observaba y serenamente se disponía a hablar

-Simplemente quiero ponerle atencion a la clase y si permanezco en el mismo lugar de siempre me distraeré- explico la joven causando molestia e el pelinaranja

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Inue quien acababa de llegar

-Si, pero ahora su lugar será al lado de Kurosaki-san- anuncio la sensei. La chica se sentó incómodamente al lado del chico causando la misma reacción en el chico que el día anterior l había rechazado.

En el receso Rukia se dirigía a hablar con el director, ser cambiaría de club, así hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

* * *

Senna estaba al lado Momo, almorzaban juntas cuando comenzó hablar la mas grande.

-Ayer me sentí la peor hermana de todas, me dijo que le gusta Ichigo y no me lo había dicho para protegerme. Y creo que yo me había dado cuenta pero no lo pensé, más bien no lo creía-Senna se sentía mal por su hermana

-y ¿que piensas hacer?-pregunto Momo

-Quiero hablar con Ichigo, me di cuenta que Rukia tampoco le dirige la palabra, pero no lo haré ahora dejare pasar una semana...

Esa semana pasó rápidamente, Una semana desde que Rukia no le dirigía la palabra a su madre, a su hermana y a Ichigo. Y pasó a ser del club de drama de la escuela más bien Actuación. También en esa semana se había hecho amiga de un chico de cabellos rojos llamado Abarai Renji y del chico que se sentaba al lado de ella Uryu Ishida y Kaien se acerco más a ella. Y sobre todo una semana desde que vivía en casa de su abuelo


	16. Chapter 16

Hisana manejaba hacia la empresa Kuchiki. Acababa de dejar a Senna a la escuela. Hace una semana que Rukia vive en casa de su abuelo, las veces en las que se la a topado solo recibe que la ojivioeta pase de largo sin voltear la a ver. La lluvia estaba en su apogeo, estaciono el auto y comenzó a caminar mientras abria su paraguas. Cuando entró rápidamente fue atendida por una secretaria.

señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto la chica

-Necesito hablar con el señor Kuchiki-dijo la mujer mientras era llevada personalmente por la chica a la oficina de aquel hombre.

La secretaria toco y anuncio a aquella mujer, el hombre la hizo pasar y algo extrañado pregunto.

-¿que haces aquí?- estaba preocupado por que Hisana no se veía muy bien, tenia ojeras y parecía un poco más delgada.

-Necesito que hables con Rukia, por favor-imploro la mujer quien estaba desesperada no soportaba más tiempo sin que su hija siguiera molesta con ella. El ojigris no podía negarse al ver la desesperación de aquella mujer

-Lo haré pero sera más tarde ahora estoy ocupado y en media hora tengo una junta importante. Ahora ve a trabajar y trata de no esforzarte demasiado no te vez muy bien- dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta de su oficina para que saliera pero pronto llego a su mente una incógnita- ¿traes contigo el anillo que te di?-pregunto el hombre haciendo voltear a Hisana quien lo sacó de su bolsa

-Si,toma. Pero ese dice Rukia te equivocaste al dármelo-dijo ella con una melancólica sonrisa

-lo se, hace años me di cuenta-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el anillo y veía marcharse a la mujer

* * *

El día estaba lluvioso y la pelinegra leía recargada en una ventana del pasillo, estaba fría como de costumbre desde hace una semana. Leía Romeo y Julieta.

Grimmjow caminaba acompañado de Ulquiorra y al ver a la pelinegra se formó una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del ojiazul.

-Ulquiorra, mira lo que tenemos ahí, una comelibros-dijo el chico a manera de burla, aun mantenían distancia como para que la ojivioleta no escuchara la conversación. El peliazul se acerco sigilosamente hacia la chica que estaba de espaldas

-No creo que sea una buena idea-murmuró el ojiverde muy bajito, mientras observaba lo que hacia su amigo.

Una vez que estuvo a una corda distancia del cuello de la joven soplo. haciendo que la chica se asustará gritara y dejara caer el libro por la ventana que daba hacia el patio. La chica enojada volteo a encarar a Grimmjow quien no quería causar eso, tan solo molestarla.

-Eres un maldito imbesil-grito la chica quien veía enojada y con ganas de matar al culpable de que su libro terminará en el patio todo mojado por la lluvia- degenerado, pervertido- dijo la chica empujándolo para salir corriendo por las escaleras y salir a recoger el libro que estaba arruinado.

Grimmjow se había quedado petrificado al ver los orbes de la chica y mas al escuchar aquellos insultos que ya que era la primera vez que los recibía. Normalmente las chicas no se atrevían a encararlo pues le tenían miedo pero la osadía de gritarle y empujarlo de esa chica lo habian dejado curioso.

-¿También estaba en tu plan terminar con cara de idiota al ver correr a Ukitake Rukia?-pregunto el pelinregro viendo a su amigo seriamente

-No seas estúpido Ulquiorra- dijo el peliazul mientras seguía su camino

-Sabes que ese libro quedará casi inservible ¿verdad?-volvió a hablar el pelinego causando el enojo de su amigo

-No me importa yo no le dije que lo tirará-hablo el ojiazul mientras reanudaba su caminata junto con su compañero.

* * *

Senna buscaba a Ichigo desesperadamente. Necesitaba encontrarlo a cualquier costa. Fue a la cafetería y lo encontró estaba acompañado de Kaien. Camino rápidamente hacia el.

-Ichigo,necesito hablar contigo-dijo la chica haciendo que el susodicho volteara a ver.

-¿que paso Senna?-pregunto el con bastante monotonía, ante eso la chica tomo el brazo del chico y comenzó a jalar al pelinaranja-camina-chillo la chica, el simplemente no quería escuchar una nueva confesión- Es sobre Rukia- no necesito decir más la ojidorado para que el chico pusiera de su parte.

Caminaron hasta el salón de danza y una vez adentro Senna cerró con seguro para evitar chismosos.

-Ichigo, ¿Por que te dejo de hablar Rukia?-pregunto la chica observando al pelinarnaja quien frunció el ceño

-Pues en ciencia cierta no lo se, pero se enojo cuando me vio con Inue-respondió sinceramente el chico

-Es por que tu le gustas-soltó la chica rápidamente haciendo el el ojimiel se sorprendiera

-¿estas segura?-pregunto Ichigo incrédulo

-Si, y por lo único que no lo demostró fue por mi, por que siempre me protege y sabia que tu también me gustas, pero nada me haría mas feliz que verte con ella. Por que al menos quiero regresar le algo de lo que ella siempre hace por mi, aunque la haya lastimado por no ser buena hermana- Senna había dejado salir todo con Ichigo el cual ahora estaba confundido

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto confuso el chico

-Mira, digamos que me enteré de quien era mi padre y no le dije a Rukia por que mi madre quería hablar primero con ella...pero no resultó como planeábamos y Kya-chan se enojo y se fue de la casa y por eso esta tan rara y fría-explico Senna

-¿donde esta viviendo ahora?-con cierta preocupación pregunto el pelinaranja

-Cálmate, Romeo. Esta viviendo con nuestro abuelo y créeme que esta como princesa así que no tienes de que preocuparte y menos cuando pronto viviremos así diario- Senna estaba hablando de mas pero se dejaba llevar sin darse cuenta

-¿quien resulto ser su padre?-el ojimiel solo pregunto para recibir un ''no te puedo decir'' por parte de la ojidorado

-kuchiki Byakuya-respondió la chica causando una gran impresión en el chico

-¡Que!-grito frenéticamente Ichigo, jamas imagino esa respuesta-

* * *

Byakuya sabia perfectamente lo que le diría a la chica. Se subió a su carro y comenzó a manejar. Pronto llego a la escuela. Bajó y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

-Urahara- saludo fríamente mientras se sentaba frente a el

-Byakuya ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto el hombre imaginandose lo que necesitaba

-Llama a Ukitake Rukia es urgente- se limito a ordenar y el rubio obedeció con una satisfactoria sonrisa

-Ukitake Rukia urge su presencia en la dirección. Es necesario traer consigo sus pertenencias- eso dijo el director por micrófono

En una cuestión de 5 minutos la chica estaba ahí donde había sido solicitada.

Una vez adentro se dio cuenta que el hombre que era su padre estaba adentro de la oficina.

-Señorita, el señor Kuchiki ha venido a buscarla, ahora puede retirarse por el día de hoy- el rubio sonrió tontamente mientras se ganaba la mirada de reproche de Rukia.

-Vamos- dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba seguido de su hija, ambos sin decir palabra alguna simplemente caminaban con sus rostros casi sin expresión.

Fueron al carro de este donde la llevo a la mansión Kuchiki, para ese entonces había dejado de llover. Byakuya se dirigió a una habitación. Donde había unas cajas

-Señor Kuchiki ¿que es esto?-pregunto la chica con un poco de curiosidad

-Ábrelas quiero que las veas-dijo seriamente mientras la chica lo obedecía, había muchas fotos de el con Hisana. La chica no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas. Que rápidamente seco.

-No puedo creer que siga teniendo todo esto-dijo ella sin dejar de observar el centenar de fotos.

-Rukia ¿sabes por que te llamas asi?-pregunto Byakuya mientras la ojivioleta le dedicaba una mirada

-No, no lo se-

-Rukia quiere decir ''Luz'', Hisana y yo habíamos dicho que nuestras primera hija llevaría ese nombre- el ojigris sacaba de su bolsillo el pequeño anillo- por eso este anillo tiene tu nombre- explico el hombre ganándose una mirada llena de ternura de la joven-

-gracias, Otou-sama, acabo de entender que no debo de seguir enojada con mi mamá ni con mi hermana- termino de Rukia con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí observando las fotos?-pregunto sinceramente

-Claro, cualquier cosa ...-intento ser paternal pero termino saliendo antes de terminar por que no se sentía un poco incomodo.

Ya había llegado la hora de la salida, los jovenes salían de un intenso día de actividades escolares de la escuela Tsukihana. Grimmjow había decidido dar un paseo antes de ir a casa, por casualidad pasó por una librería... entonces recordó lo que había pasado con el libro de aquella chica. Pronto entró y decidió buscar ese libro, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo una vez que lo tomó se dirigió a pagarlo en la caja.

La cajera vio el libro que llevaba el chico y no pudo evitar que saliera una risilla, el joven la miró con esos imponentes orbes azules, que parecía enojado. Después de pagar salio tan rápido de ahí como pudo, gracias al cielo le habían dado una bolsa de papel donde no se veía el contenido. Continuo caminando hasta llegar a una casa de tamaño mediano de dos plantas, toco el timbre y Ulquiorra salio a abrirle, le sorprendía bastante verlo ahí.

El peliazul entró sin pedir permiso y se sentó en aquella sala. El ojiverde solo lo miro.

-Pon tu nombre aquí- dijo el ojiazul mientras ponía el libro en la mesita de la sala y señalaba la parte inferior de la pasta

-Es para la chica esa ¿no es a si?-pregunto serio el chico pelinegro

-Callate-ordeno Grimmjow- Solo ponlo-

El ojiverde tomo una pluma y escribió su nombre.

-Ahí esta- dijo el peliazul mientras subía a su cuarto...

**¿Como me quedó? el Capitulo *.***


	17. Chapter 17

El ''otu-sama'' había salido sin que se contuviera, había sido meramente inconsciente. Normalmente le hubiera seguido diciendo a Byakuya Señor. Pero al ver aquellas fotos no pudo evitar sentir algo. Y menos al ver la radiante sonrisa que tenia su madre en la mayoría de las fotos. En cierto modo tanto la pelinegra como Senna querían tener un padre.

Rukia observó muchas de las fotos una y otra vez, se sentía tan extraño, aunque lo veía una parte de ella seguía incrédula. Poco después guardo las fotos en aquellas cajas. La puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió haciendo que la chica volteara en esa dirección.

-¿puedo pasar Rukia?-pregunto Hisana esperando una reacción seca de la chica

-Pasa-respondió la violeta con una mueca casi como una ligera sonrisa.

La mujer entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama a un lado de donde su hija estaba. Rukia suspiro para sus adentros.

-Sabes,..-hablo la chica captando la atención de la mujer- aunque no me hayas dicho la verdad y me hayas ocultado cosas no debí portarme así-en su intento de disculparse fue interrumpida por u profundo abrazo de su madre

-lo siento-dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a llorar

-No, no llores-dijo la chica mientras otro suspiro se le escapaba - Sabes yo también tengo un secreto- soltó de golpe haciendo que su madre se separará para poder verla cara a cara

-¿que es Rukia?-pregunto sorprendida la mujer

-No me gusta tanto el baile como a ti, si lo hacia era por que al bailar te hacia feliz a ti y por que después yo tenia que explicarle a Senna, y creo que le dejaré la danza a mi loca hermana. Me siento aún más cómoda en la actuación- explicó la chica haciendo sonreír a Hisana

La mujer volvió a abrazar fuertemente a su hija, por que sabia que ya se le había pasado el enojo. Y agradecía por el don de palabra que tenia el padre de aquellas chicas.

-Vamos abajo, que Senna esta ahí y creo que ella si se merece un disculpa-hablo Hisana un poco más seria

Las dos bajaron, y vieron a las dos chicas en medio de un platica bastante animada que se corto cuando se encontraba enfrente de ellas Rukia.

-Senna no debí tratarte a si- dijo un poco apenada

-Rukia tan vez tan linda con esa cara de pena-chillo Senna haciendo suspirar con un poco de molestia a la pelinegra.

-¿y donde esta?- pregunto la ojivioleta saliendo del tem mientras volteaba de un lado a otro

-otou-san no esta, tuvo que regresar a la empresa-dijo Momo con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- exclamo la ojivioleta

-tengo hambre-chillo Senna mientras frotaba su estomago

-Yo también- repuso Rukia

-Si es tarde vayamos a comer, iremos con el abuelo- dijo la mujer mientras observaba su reloj

Las tres comenzaron a caminar, Hisana al ver que la castaña seguía en su lugar volteo a verla extrañada

-Momo, tú también vas- ordeno Hisana causando una enorme sonrisa en la castaña quien con gusto alcanzó a sus hermanas.

* * *

Cierto pelinarnaja estaba pensativo, en su mente abundaban varias maneras de intentar explicarle a Rukia lo que había pasado con Orihime. Estaba en la sala mientras un de sus hermanas limpiaba, la otra veía en la televisión un juego de fútbol. La pelinegra que veía la tele pronto se concentro en el estado de animo de su hermano mayor.

-Ichi-nii-dijo Karin para llamar la atención del pelinaranja

-¿que?-respondió a su hermana aunque parecía distraído.

-Estas así por esa chica ¿Rukia?-dijo haciendo sonrojar violentamente a su hermano, esperaba que por ningún motivo eso haya llegado a oídos de su padre...

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ichigo por fin...-el hombre había salido de la nada y se había abalanzado a su primogénito, pero este lo detuvo con una patada

-Viejo no molestes- dijo el ojimiel mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su cuarto, Karin al ver eso lo siguió. Una vez los dos en el cuarto la chica puso llave para poder platicar a gusto con su hermano. Ichigo sabía que necesitaba la perspectiva de alguien más, y poder pedirle un consejo de que podría hacer en esa situación y al no contar con otra persona aparte de su hermana menor Karin comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido con la pelinaranja y que Rukia lo había visto. Y también que ya no le quedaba duda de que Rukia lo correspondía pero no era una chica fácil.

La platica entre hermanos apenas comenzaba, y más cuando aquella pelinegra podía entender a la perfección a su hermano. Hacia poco el corazón se lo había robado un chico de un grado superior. Kurosaki Karin estaba en segundo grado de secundaría igual que Yuzu su hermana gemela. El chico tenia unos ojos azules profundos y un cabello blanco resplandeciente, pero no podía decir abiertamente que le gustaba ese chico pues tenia un poco de miedo ante la reacción de su hermano.

-Entonces por alguna razón que yo no sabia se enojo conmigo al verme con Inue, pero hoy supe que realmente si le gusto pero no se como acercarme de nuevo a ella, solo quiero hablarle y explicarle pero me ignorará- explicaba el chico bastante frustrado

-Pues solo trata de que sorprenderla, llega sin que se lo espere y tómala de la mano y la apartas y tratas de hablar con ella a solas-dijo Karin haciendo que el chico pensará en aquella situación un poco forzada.

Esa respuesta le ayudo bastante, ahora solo tenia que pensar cuando hacerlo.

* * *

La comida en casa de Ukitake era bastante animada, Senna le contaba a su abuelo cosas que había hecho, Rukia le hablaba al oído a Momo para decirle que Senna solo exageraba, y algunas risillas se le escapaban la castaña que se sentía tan bien al estar en ese lugar. Normalmente comía sola, o acompañada de su padre pero como este no hablaba parecía que comía sola. Ni cuando sus padres estaban juntos recordaba comer en un ambiente tan familiar.

Las dos mujeres platicaban animadamente también el único que estaba callado y serio era Toshiro. Aquel chico que la había ayudado, ella estaba sentada frente a el. Por alguna razón no dejaba de observarlo, era tan enigmático que sus ojos no se apartaban de el. En el momento menos esperado el ojiazul alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de la castaña. El chico algo sonrojado y con molestia volvió a bajar la miada que estaba clavada en su comida. A la castaña se le había acelerado tanto el corazón que lo sentía desbocado. Unos ojos violeta eran testigos de aquel suceso pero Rukia decidió no ponerle tanta atención para no incomodarlos.

* * *

Al otro día en la escuela Rukia y Senna llegaron juntas pues amabas se habían quedado a dormir en casa de su abuelo. Cada quien se sentó en su lugar, Rukia busco su libro pero luego recordó que se había estropeado con la lluvia.

El pelinaranja que ya estaba en el salón observo aquello conmocionado, probablemente Rukia también se le había pasado el enojo que tenia con el. Pero después esa idea se le esfumó del pensamiento al ver como lo ignoro. Rukia seguía con aquel porte frió y orgulloso y algo le decía que eso no cambiaría. Por que el miedo de volver a salir lastimada aun no se iba.

Ese día se llevaría a cabo la clasificación de las chicas de Danza. Por lo que Senna se fue del salón tan pronto llegó Momo. llevaban ropa deportiva aparte.

Inue iba caminando para su salón cuando fue detenida por el ojiverde de cabello negro y el peliazul de ojos turquesa.

-¿Oye tu sabes en que salón va...?-Grimmjow intentaba preguntar, pero se le olvido el nombre de aquella chica ojivioleta

-Ukitake Rukia-completo el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba ''No cabe duda lo idiota que es'' se dijo a si mismo el chico de pien palida y ojos esmeralda.

La ojigris estaba confundida pues que asuntos tendrían esos dos con Rukia, esa intriga la mataba.

-Si va en mi salón, pero Grimmjow-san ¿quiere que le diga o le de algo a Rukia?-pregunto amablemente la chica

-No es de tu incumbencia-repuso el ojiazul mientras se iba seguido del pelinegro quien le dedico una mirada a la joven

Los chicos caminaban en silencio y se dirigían a un salón que no era el suyo. El peliazul miro por la puerta y se encontro un ceño fruncido familiar.

-Kurosaki- vocifero el ojizul para que le pusiera atencion el ojimiel

-¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

-Toma dáselo a Rukia-dijo el peliazul dándole un paquete envuelto.

El ojimiel se levantó para tomarlo. Una vez que lo hizo Grimmjow le dedico una mirada seria que hubiera intimidado a cualquier chico pero no al Kurosaki.

-Dáselo y no se te ocurra abrirlo-amenazo el chico mientras se iba acompañado de Ulquiorra.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido, y tenia la misma inquietud que Inue, ¿que tenia que ver Rukia con el idiota de Grimmjow?...

**Bueno holis *-* Me encanta que me den sus opiniones y sus criticas constructivas, me encanta que sigan mi tabajo por que lo hago con mucho amors para ustedes. **


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo no deja de observar aquel paquete, aun cuando Rukia había llegado al salón no se lo dio, pues debía de sacar el mayor provecho de eso, necesitaba hablar con ella y no faltaba mucho para que entrará Unohana. Pero le molestaba el solo hecho de que Grimmjow haya ido personalmente a entregar el objeto. El lo conocía y no era el hombre más amable del mundo. Los celos lo mataban, el hubiera abierto aquel paquete.

Solo le quedo esperar a que llegara el receso y antes de que Rukia pudiera levantarse y salir para evadirlo, el llego frente a ella.

-Rukia necesito hablar contigo- el ojimiel estaba serio. La chica paró la platica que mantenía con Ishida, el chico de lentes intuyo de inmediato aquella situación por lo que se alejo de ahí antes de que Rukia se diera cuenta que la había dejado sola.

-No recuerdo que tuviera asuntos pendientes contigo- dijo Rukia mirándolo directa y fríamente. Por dentro aun le enojaba el hecho de recordarlo al lado de Orihime.

-Tal vez tu conmigo no, pero yo contigo si-el chico le tomó la mano y caminó haciendo que ella lo siguiera para poder ir a un lugar solo y tranquilo para poder platicar. La azotea era un lugar perfecto, pero mientras que caminaban hacía allí Rukia lo miró un poco desconfiada. Una vez que llegaron ahí el se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Dime el porque estas enojada conmigo? Quiero saber por que de un día para otro dejaste de hablarme y cambiaste incluso de asiento- estaba un poco indignado, no creia que fuera para tanto

-Vele el lado bueno estas al lado de Inue-dijo un poco enojada haciendo énfasis en el nombre de aquella chica.

-De que hablas estas loca-exclamó el chico extrañado

-Sabes por que estoy enojada, Por que primero le haces creer a tu primo que yo jamás te haré caso y te haces la victima y el como buen primo va a abogar por ti y luego estas muy quitado de la pena besando a otra-gritaba enojada, por que aquel chico le parecía tan infantil y tonto.

-Inue no me gusta-repuso el también en un grito

-Y todavía tienes el descaró de decir que estas jugando con ella- volvió a gritar la chica

-Yo rechace a Inue, y a toda aquella que me declarara sus sentimientos por que me gustas tu- esto fue lo ultimo que se escucho, seguido un tranquilo silencio se escucho Rukia sentía como su corazón no dejaba de palpitar y a Ichigo tenia las mejillas muy rojas pues aquello solo lo grito por impulso.

La ojivioleta suspiro sin saber mucho lo que diría.

-Ichigo yo...-

-Tu eres tan orgullosa que dirás que yo a ti no- eso ultimo salio después de recordar el dichoso paquete de Grimmjow. La pelinegra estaba pasmada, no solo el la habia llevado ahi para hablar si no que luego de decirle que le gustaba no la deja hablar y le grita orgullosa.

-Eres un imbesil Ichigo-dijo molesta mientras bajaba de la azotea, no entendía a los hombres.

Ichigo estaba enojado consigo mismo sintió ganas de golpear la pared, pero era inútil no sentir celos, Rukia podria ser terca, enojona,odiosa etc. Pero era realmente hermosa.

* * *

Grimmjow fue al salón de Rukia y vio que debajo del asiento de Ichigo aún estaba el paquete que le había dado para la pelinegra.

-Maldito-musito con enojo, mientras se dirigía a tomarlo -''No quería darcelo yo pero no tengo opción''-pensó el ojiazul mientras salia del salón para buscar a la pelinegra.

Para su buena suerte no taró mucho en encontrarla pues bajaba las escaleras de la azotea, se veía enojada lo que a el le produjo una sonrisa.

-Oye tu-dijo el chico haciendo que Rukia lo viera con fastidio al recordar el día anterior

-¿Que?-pregunto la chica manteniendo la calma

-Ten-dijo el ojiazul dándole el paquete, a la chica se le hizo muy extraño, pero no dudo en abrirlo, y al hacerlo su sorpresa fue mayor. Era el mismo libro que ayer se le había caído a la lluvia.

-Gracias-dijo la chica mientras lo veía, y una vez más se perdió en esos violetas que ahora tenia un brillo especial.

-No las des, era de Ulquiorra tiene su nombre hasta atrás- el chico se dio la media vuelta y mientras caminaba alejándose. Rukia no era tonta aparte de que el libro olía a nuevo-

Un pelinaranja sentía hervir la sangre al ser espectador de aquella escena. A diferencia de la pelinegra quien estaba feliz por que por fin podría saber que haría Julieta respecto a París

* * *

La selección de las chicas del club de danza para participar en el festival escolar había terminado, eran tres Senna, Momo y Nel- las otras dos serian suplentes. Momo se encontraba ayudando a Hisana a recoger las cosas, pues Senna se había ido a cambiar junto con Nel. La castaña aprovecho para despejar algunas dudas que tenia en su mente.

-Hisana-san ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto la chica un poco apenada

-Claro que puedes Momo-chan- sonrió la mujer gentilmente

-¿como conoció usted a mi padre?-preguntó Momo poniendo un poco incomoda a su maestra de danza.

-Amm pues fue hace mucho, mucho antes de que fuéramos en el mismo salón. Tenia como 13 años y estaba en un orfanato, por que yo soy adoptada. La familia Ukitake ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que me adopto..- pronto fue interrumpida por otra pregunta de la chica

-Y ¿usted estaba bailando cuando el la vio por primera vez?-la chica tenia una esperanza aun

-A si es, el se había perdido y...- se dio cuenta que al oir el si la castaña se había quedado petrificada y de un momento a otro una enorme sonrisa se formo en la joven

-Bueno gracias-dijo la castaña mientras salia apresurada a buscar a Senna, por otra parte Hisana no entendía nada de lo anterior.

-''No hay duda, el cuento de mi padre, era realidad y el la es su historia con Hisana-san''- Momo corría feliz por que tenia una pequeña idea bastante buena pero para eso necesitaba del don de convencimiento de su hermana Senna.

La encontró saliendo del baño y la tomo de la mano tratando de alejarla para poder hablar.

-Creo por algún motivo que otou-sama aun quiere a Hisana-san-dijo la castaña feliz mientras le contagiaba esa misma felicidad a Senna

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la ojidorado curiosa- ¿por que lo dices?-

-Por que el me contaba un cuento de una bailarina y un príncipe y me acabo de dar cuenta que es la historia de el con tu madre-respondió la castaña haciendo que la pelimorena gritara de felicidad.

Senna no se lo creía, siempre había soñado con una familia y era su oportunidad de lograrlo.

* * *

''Jovenes espero que estén muy emocionados como yo para el festival anual de Tsukihana, donde cada club muestra lo mejor de si mismo tenemos un mes para prepararlo. Recuerden den lo mejor de ustedes. Por cierto no lo olviden el mejor acto que presenten ganarán la competencia''

Al escuchar eso muchos de los Clubs comenzaron la cuenta regresiva preparando interpretaciones poco a poco hacían perfectos los actos. Los del club de costura trabajaban en un elaborado desfile de moda. Las chicas de danza preparaban un recital de ballet y un pequeño baile de danza contemporánea. Los de música preparaban las canciones que figuraban en su repertorio y los músicos aprendían de memoria los acordes mientras la vocalista debía aprender las letras. Los chicos del club de actuación se aprendían sus respectivos parlamentos ... y la escuela era un caos, los de cocina debían de dar algunos canapés y bebidas a los invitados... y así fue como a una semana de las presentaciones la tensión estaba a flor de piel.


	19. Chapter 19

Senna, Nel y Momo, se mataban ensayando las dos coreografias, en el ballet había una palabra que le encantaba a Hisana y era perfección. Y con bailarinas como ellas tres sabría que le faltaba muy poco para alcanzarla. Las chicas se esforzaban mucho. Para la pieza de ballet habían elegido la canción Wind de Akeboshi. Su hermosa melodía acompañaba a la medida los delicados movimientos, saltos y vueltas de las chicas perfectamente coordinadas. Rukia aveces se paseaba para dar su punto de vista sobre a ejecución y ayudaba a las tres chicas a mejorar.

Los chicos del club de música habían elegido la canción que explotaba al máximo la hermosa voz de Orihime, y la música de los instrumentos de ellos. Estaban seguros de interpretar La canción Rolling Star. Una canción llena de energía y buen ritmo. Ellos también se estaban preparando arduamente, afinando sus guitarras.

* * *

-Rukia-grito Momo al ver que su hermana terminaba de ensayar su obra, al ver a la castaña Rukia caminó rápidamente hacia ella, ya que ese día la ojivioleta y la ojidorado comerían en la casa Kuchiki.

-¿y Senna?-pregunto la pelinegra de cabello corto

-Ella se adelantó, la llevo Hisana-san, es que quería hablar con Otou-sama sobre el baile de beneficencia para los niños del orfanato-informo la castaña

-Ya veo-dijo Rukia mientras dedicaba una mirada a la enorme bolsa que llevaba, ya que le habían entregado uno de los vestuarios para la obra,

-Rukia no me has dicho cual será la obra que interpretarás-se quejo Momo

-Bueno veras, es la de la sirenita, aunque no me agrada eso de que ella de todo por amor pero bueno si quería el estelar tenia que creerme que puedo perder todo por algo tan cursi-dijo la ojivioleta

-Ya quiero verte ese día-dijo la castaña con entusiasmo

-SI ese día traeré extensiones en el cabello-se quejo la chica

-¿Tu eres la sirenita?-pregunto sorprendida la castaña

-Si, por eso debo llevar las extensiones, el príncipe sera Hisagi y Riruka sera la chica con la que se queda el príncipe, yo seré la pobre sirenita tonta que muere por alguien que no la ama y no tuvo el valor de matar para seguir con su vida- dijo con tono de burla lo que ocasiono una reacción extraña en su hermana

-Rukia ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es que siento que desde hace aproximadamente tres semanas estas en una combinación de pesimismo y drama- la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros por que la verdad no le había puesto atencion a como había estando actuando-

Pronto las chicas comenzaron a caminar para ir al auto que las esperaba.

* * *

Se escucho la puerta de la cochera abrirse, lo que hizo que la ojidorado se levantara y corriera hacia la ventana a ver si su padre había llegado. Una vez que lo vio salir del auto corrió nuevamente a donde se encontraba sentada minutos antes. Shima-san la anciana ama de llaves de la casa Kuchiki fue a abrir la puerta a Byakuya.

El hombre entró con el mismo temple de siempre, tenia un traje, bueno a si era como normalmente iba a trabajar, se sorprendio al ver solo a una de sus hijas, y más por que la chica tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-Senna ¿pasa algo que tenga que saber?-pregunto el hombre al ver que si hija se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

-Bueno, si hay algo. Es que a Rukia, Momo y yo pensamos que seria bueno organizar una fiesta para ayudar a los niños de los orfanatos- dijo la ojidorado -Y ya le dijimos al abuelo Jushiro y el nos dijo que si- tenia una sonrisa bastante grande.

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando la fiesta no sea en mi casa-dijo el hombre con desinterés mientras subía las escaleras. La ojidorado no pudo saltar de felicidad.

Pero tenia cosas mejores en que concentrarse en seguir practicando, los bailes. No podía creer que faltará tan poco, una vez que pasará el festival podría concentrarse en la fiesta.

Sus hermanas llegaron poco después, y no pudo evitar ver la enorme bolsa que tenia Rukia. Corrió hacia ella y se la arrebato.

-¿que es?-pregunto con entusiasmo la ojidorado

-Es el vestuario de la obra que haré- respondió Rukia, Senna no dudo en casarlo, era un hermoso vestido, de manga larga, tenia un estilo antiguo, la falda del vestido era de holanes largos y los encajes lo tapizaban, era de un color negro con detalles en violeta.

-Eso no parece de la Sirenita- respondió Momo confundida

Senna comenzó a reír y le dedico una tierna mirada a la castaña

-Rukia nunca da adelantos de lo que hará, era igual con las canciones que bailaba. No lo sabrás hasta el día que lo tenga que hacer-explico Senna

- Yo si me había creído lo de la sirenita-dijo la castaña un poco desilusionada.

-Lo siento, pero es una sorpresa-dijo la joven ojivioleta

* * *

Así, los días fueron pasando, la presión en los chicos aumentaba, la emoción también. El gran día llego, las chias participantes comenzaban temprano a maquillarse y alistarse. Rukia era maquillada por Riruka, una chica delgada de cabello de tono rosáceo obscuro y ojos castaños. Ella era la presidenta del club de drama y se encargaba de escoger y dirigir las obras.

-Espera no-se quejaba la pelinegra, mientras la pelirosa le ponía el rimel

-Rukia deja de moverte-chillo la chica de ojos cafés.

Al lado de ellas había una peluca color negra, larga.

-Espero que no te estés quejando de calor con la peluca y el vestido- repuso la pelirosa mientras continuaba con el maquillaje.

* * *

Ichigo afinaba su guitarra al lado de el estaba Inue, aunque el chico ya la había rechazado su esperanza no moría. Aun cuando nuevamente el chico y Rukia no se hablaban.

-Kurosaki-kun, espero que hagamos un buen show-dijo la chica dulcemente

Los demás chicos de la banda entraban al salón de música.

-Espero que cantes bien-dijo Grimmjow con su sádica sonrisa a Inue, el pelinaranja lo vio molesto, desde lo que paso con la ojivioleta, no lo soportaba. Evitaba decirle palabra alguna.

-lo hará, es la que tiene más experiencia-dijo Ulquiorra dedicándole una mirada al ojiazul.

-Bueno, Bueno, daremos todo de nuestra parte, y así vamos a ganar-hablo Kaien animado.

* * *

Senna, ayudaba a Momo a ponerse el tutú, Nel no dejaba de verse en el espejo, mientras retocaba su peinado.

-Ya quiero ver a Rukia-dijo Momo con muchas ansias

-Lo se, yo igual-respondió la ojidorado

* * *

El patio de la escuela estaba repleto de sillas, en fila. Había una enorme carpa cubriéndolas y una tarima. Unas chicas estaban en la entrada de la escuela recibiendo y acomodando invitados. Poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse. Una vez que no quedaron más silla vacías, el honorable director de la escuela apareció en la tarima dando la bienvenida.

-Buenos días, espero que disfruten nuestro festival anual, los participantes has dado mucho de si. Los primeros en presentarse serán...-el hombre buscaba la lista entre algunos papeles que tenia en la mano- A si, sera nuestro club de música, las canciones que cantarán son Rolling Star.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Lo siento por la tardanza, pero espero que lo lena con más ganas. **

Las personas aplaudían para recibirlos, el color negro en las ropas de los integrantes del club incluyendo a la vocalista era el color que abundaba. Inue estaba realmente hermosa, pues Matumoto la arregló personalmente. Pronto comenzaron a tocar y la pelinaranja a cantar lo que fue una locura, realmente ellos tenían mucha ventaja. La canción sonaba melodiosa en voz de la chica.

Mientras los que escuchaban la canción comentaban complacidos lo bien que sonaba el conjunto, Desde donde Rukia se encontraba poniéndose la peluca se escuchaba el alboroto que habían causado los chicos de música. Pronto recordó que no había sacado sus zapatillas para la obra de la bolsa de su hermana. Se levantó rápido con la peluca y el vestido ya puestos, eras pesados, incómodos y calurosos, pero no importaba ahora, necesitaba llegar al salón de danza. Lo pasillos estaban repletos de gente y se movía con mucha dificultad.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave, suspiró ante su inútil travesía. Ahora tenia que ir tras bambalinas a buscar a su madre, para que le proporcionara las llaves. Daba gracias al cielo que el día no estaba tan caluroso pues se hubiese asado, caminaba alzando la falda del vestido, parecía una princesa, claro descalza. si que sin ánimos comenzó la búsqueda de su madre para pedirle las llaves del salón. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la fila de enfrente disfrutando de la musica. Se dirigio a su madre, al principio con pena pues varios la voltearon a ver, fue feliz cuando llegó con su madre.

-Rukia, te vez hermosa-dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa

-Gracias, pero necesito las llaves del salón-dijo mientras alzaba su vestido para que su madre viera que no traía zapatos

-Toma-dijo entre risas la mujer, causando el sonrojo de su hija.

* * *

Ichigo quien tocaba la guitarra, vio a Rukia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía cono una de esas finas y caras muñecas de porcelana. Con ese hermoso vestido que hacia lucir su piel aun mas pálida y sus ojos mas profundos, el sutil maquillaje realzaba su belleza y la peluca hacia verla como si no hubiera cortado su cabello. Pero no fue el único que se dejo llevar por la ojivioleta. Grimjow quien estaba en el bajo no dejo de observarla. Hasta que graciosamente se marchó dejando a ambos desconcentrados y con algunas notas equivocadas.

* * *

La chica volvió a retomar su camino hacia el dichoso salón y cuando pudo abrirlo se sintió aliviada, la bolsa de su hermana era enorme por lo que no tardó en encontrarla. Una bolsa color plateada con imágenes de conejos. La abrió y ahí se encontraban las zapatillas de tacón alto color negras, tenían un estilo antiguo parecían botines de agujeta. Se los colocó y se vio al espejo. Se veía un poco más alta por lo que un sonrisa se formo en música se dejó de escuchar y el director anuncio el siguiente acto. El desfile de modas. recordó que tenia que regresar temprano para hacer un ultimo repaso al libreto.

Cuando llego a u respectivo salón se encontró con Hisagui, y Riruka quienes ayudaban a Renji a peinarse con una coleta hacia atrás. Hisagi usaba un traje de color negro antiguo, con una camisa blanca abajo y una corbata color rojo quemado con doble nudo. Por su parte Renji llevaba un traje del mismo estilo de color café, su chaleco era de un color dorado al igual que el moño que estaba en su coleta baja. Riruka usaba al igual que Rukia un vestido antiguo, abundaba el color rojo con encajes negros.

Con los tres actores parecían personajes de algunas de esas novelas antiguas. Riruka no pudo evitar emocionarse por lo que a los tres actores les tomó una foto. Y luego se dirigieron tras bambalinas a esperar su turno. Muchos otros jóvenes iban vestidos de la misma forma con trajes menos llamativos que ellos pues eran extras. También estaban los chicos de la escenografía y la música.

Después del desfile de modas del club de costura volvió a tomar el micrófono para dejarle el escenario a los chicos del club de drama. El micrófono fue dado a una chica de cabello verde, llamada Kuna Mashiro.

-Buenos Días, espero que aprecien el arduo trabajo de nuestro club, yo seré la narradora. Espero que disfruten de esta obra, que fue escrita por nuestra presidenta Riruka-san-dijo la joven mientras los chicos de escenografía ponía el telón y la escenografía la peliverde prosiguió mientras el telón se abría.

-Le señorita Rosmery, una joven de la familia Rosegood, caminaba acompañada por su amiga la señorita Lidya-Mashiro comenzaba a narrar mientras Rukia (Rosemery) y Riruka (Lidya) hacían lo que la narradora decía.

-¿Como pueden hacer que te cases con alguien que realmente no amas?-pregunto Riruka en su papel

-No lo se, pero no me interesa, aún no conozco a nadie que realmente me importe-dijo Rukia como Rosmery

-No puedo creerlo Rosmery. Hoy será el baile para celebrar tu compromiso con Emil (Renji)-la pelirosa decía sorprendida

-Creo que tu estas más emocionada que yo- dijo la pelinegra mientras se cerraba el telón, mientras nuevamente cambiaban la escenografía y más actores legaban para entrar en escena.

Kensei un chico de cabellera blanca y corta interpretaría al padre de Rosmery, por lo cual tenia un bigote del mismo tono de su cabello, Renji salia a escena junto con Rukia mientras el telón nuevamente se abría.

-Ahora el padre de Rosmery expondrá el compromiso con Renji-la joven se dio cuenta que cometió un error- Perdón Emil- lo que causo algunas risas y que Riruka se enojara.

* * *

Mientras la obra se llevaba a cabo Ichigo se cambiaba apresurado para poder ir a ver la actuación de Rukia, en verdad se veía hermosa por lo que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en verla con ese disfraz con el cual parecía una pequeña muñeca. Terminó de cambiarse gracias al cielo y salio como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacia donde se llevaba a cabo el festival. Puedo llegar a tiempo.

-Y después de la muerte por envenenamientos de Emil la señorita Rosmery pudo escaparse con Francis (Hisagi)- narró Mashiro mientras los dos actores acercaban sus rostros casi dándose un beso. El corazón del ojimiel se paralizó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RUKIA-gritó por impulso causando el desconcierto de todos, la mayoría lo miraba sorprendido, Rukia quien estaba a punto de besar a Hisagi pero solo por la obra, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartarse de Hisagui para voltear a ver apenada a Ichigo. Ante esto Riruka le hizo una señal a Mashiro para que dijera fin y a los chicos de escenografía para que cerraran el telón.

Rukia estaba furiosa con el pelinaranja, que no dudo en salir a buscarlo para llevárselo y gritarle, claro en un lugar apartado por que no quería armar un escándalo. Ichigo quien estaba sorprendido al ver que la chica lo llevo jalando hasta la azotea.

-¿ERES UN IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE GRITAR DE SEMEJANTE MANERA?-grito enojada la ojivioleta

-¿LO IBAS A BESAR?-preguntó el molesto

-Es solo actuación-se defendió ella

-¿Entonces en los ensayos tu...y e.. el...ya?-pregunto nervioso,

-Si Ichigo ya nos hemos besado pero solo por la obra y punto, soy muy profesional desde que estaba en danza toda mi vida me e exigido demasiado y no solo por que cambie de disciplina lo dejaré de hacer y si eso es todo me retiro-dijo dignamente mientras se iba

El pelinaranja sintió pánico al verla partir por lo que la tomo de la mano y la jaló hacia el. Rukia había chocado con el pecho del chico y los brazos de este la rodeaban.

-Rukia, lo siento. Soy el hombre más imbesil sobre la tierra pero es que no puedo soportar que ningún tipo se te acerque, si quiera que te mire-el chico hablaba sinceramente, Rukia no sabia que hacer, sentía que su corazón latía desbocado. El chico la tomo de los hombros y la separó un poco de el, para que lo mirara a la cara- Rukia, ¿podrías actuar conmigo? Ichigo se acerco al rostro de la chica y planto un delicado y tierno beso en la pelinegra.


End file.
